Loving You, Secretly
by tgimd
Summary: He was a boy. She was a girl. Cannot make it anymore obvious. Really? But I could complicate it a little. Pls read the prestory notes in order to better understand story.
1. Wizavision

Loving You Secretly

Chapter 1: Wizavision

Before I begin the story, there are some necessary things to note in order for readers to understand the story, I may add some more:

Durmstrang is an all boys wizard school. Beauxbaton is an all girls wizard school. Hogwarts is a mixed gender wizard school.

Voldemort and his death eaters do not exist at all

Harry and Draco are best friends, they attend Durmstrang, and they play quidditch

Ron and Hermione attends Hogwarts, and are together. Ron plays quidditch

Weasleys (including Ron and Ginny) do not know who is Harry Potter or Draco Malfoy.

Bill and Charlie are working in their respective countries as in the actual series.

This is a story about love, power, prejudice and discrimination.

In my story, they only begin wizarding school at 16, and it last till they're 20

Ginny is 15 going on 16. Harry, Draco, Ron and Hermione are 16 going on 17

10.) I just fitting HP characters into my actual story, so please don't flame me. And

just follow the story, I promise to make it nice and simple to understand.

"Weasleys, come and take a look at what I've got from work?" Arthur Weasley called out to his family.

"What, Dad? Not one of those muggle devices again?" Ron Weasley muttered as he descended the stairs, "I was trying to owl Hermione"

"What's it this time, Dad? Is it something really cool?" Ginny Weasley asked as she emerged from the kitchen with flour powdered across her nose.

"I'd bet it's a rubber duck" Fred chorused

"And I'd bet it squirts water" George sang along.

"Honestly, Ginny, you've really got to learn to take care of yourself, you'd be off to school next September and look at yourself, you look a mess." Arthur chided, "This Weasleys, is a Wizavision. It shows events that are happening all around the wizarding world at the moment. There are a hundred over channels to tune to. You kids can tune in to the schools channel, where events and news updates of the various wizarding schools are shown"

"Wicked. That means I can know what's going on in the world just by looking into this box?" Ron exclaimed.

"Yeah, wicked. I can get to see what Hogwarts look like from inside out, and just imagine, all the quidditch matches I can watch" Ginny shrieked.

"Back off little sis, you're suppose to be helping mum with dinner. Go along now, shoo" said Ron. Ginny knew she had to help her mother and couldn't challenge her brother, so she dropped her head in defeat and headed back into the kitchen.

"Tonight's special event, we have clips of Quidditch matches from the various wizarding schools and our special reports on the star teams" boomed the wizavision.

"Ooh...that's me, I'll be in it. Gryffindor's Quidditch team is the strongest in all ages" Ron yelled as he attempted to chew on his chicken.

"Stop talking with your mouth full, Ron" Molly Weasley chided. Ginny gave a little laugh and turned her attention to the wizavision.

"Yeah, you'd better stop it, Ron. Or they'd have to replace you with Neville as Keeper next year and it'd be the end of the Gryffindor team" said Fred.

"Durmstrang as produced the strongest teams of quidditch players the century has ever seen. This season, the Eagles from Durmstrang have recruited the strongest, swiftest and most agile players in the history of Quidditch. **Harry Potter**, the new **keeper** of the Eagles, he never misses a quaffle. **Draco Malfoy**, the successor of Victor Krum, Eagles best **seeker** so far, his fast moves proves that he may one day surpass the star player himself" the wizavision went on and on.

Ginny watched as images of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were flashed across the scene. Following every move of the blonde seeker as he dived and swooped, as swiftly as the eagle, wondering how good he looked and how wonderful it would be to be able to study with him, play on his team. Then, a crazy idea formed in her mind.

"Ginny, Ginny, GINNY!" Molly yelled.

"Mum, you scared me" Ginny jumped.

"You were spacing out, dear. Something bothering you?" Molly asked, concerned.

"Well, actually, yes. I was thinking, about whether I should follow all my brothers and enter Hogwarts" Ginny asked.

"Why not? Hogwarts has taught your brothers well, dear. Is there somewhere else you wish to enroll in? Beauxbaton? I'm fine with that as long as your dad agrees" Molly replied.

"No, mum. This might sound crazy, but I wish to enter Durmstrang. I want to play quidditch with the Eagles" Ginny blurted out.

"I knew it. I knew it. I shouldn't have let you play too much quidditch with those brothers of yours. Now you're addicted. Pray tell, how are you going to get yourself into Durmstrang? You are a girl, for Merlin's sake" Molly exclaimed.

"If nobody disagrees, I wouldn't mind dressing up as a boy. I'd be really careful, mum. Please" Ginny pleaded.

"I am in no place to decide. Ask your father" Molly shook her head as she returned to wash her dishes.

"Dad" Ginny said as she sat down beside her father on the couch.

"Yes, my little princess?" Arthur asked.

"Dad, I know this might sound really crazy, but I wish to study magic in Durmstrang and play on the Eagles team. Please let me go" Ginny mustered all her courage and spoke.

"I don't know, my sweetheart. It is a pretty absurd idea. You'd have to dress up as a boy and act like a boy and it's really dangerous too. Why the sudden idea?" Arthur asked completely puzzled.

"I was watching the Eagles play on the wizavision and I figured I'd really love to play on such a wonderful team. I'd be really careful, dad. I promise" Ginny pleaded.

"Well, if your mother has nothing to say about it, I will say nothing as well. I'd be very proud to see my daughter being featured as one of the best players in quidditch history. Just be careful" Arthur smiled at Ginny.

"You what?" Ron yelled.

"I'm attending Durmstrang. I might be playing against you in the upcoming interschools quidditch championship" Ginny repeated herself.

"I know, I heard you, but....but...you're a girl, you can't just walk into Durmstrang, that's a boy's school, besides it's the top wizarding school in the wizarding world, it's not easy to enter" Ron stammered.

"Just because my dear brothers weren't good enough to enter Durmstrang, doesn't mean your dear little sister, that's me, can't enter as well. Don't forget, I learnt to fly the broom when I was a wee 2 year old toddler, even Bill and Charlie only picked it up at 5, you got it at 6, Percy 8 and even Fred and George only managed it at 4. If anyone was the wizarding genius in our house, it's me" Ginny said as she poked her brother on his chest.

"I am going to sit for the Durmstrang entrance examination and enter Durmstrang, and none of you can stop me" Ginny said firmly before she exited her brother's room, leaving the latter totally dumbfounded and rooted on the spot.

"Mum, I need a boy's name in order to sit for Durmstrang's entrance examination. Do you think you can come up with a nice one?" Ginny asked her mother as she filled in the application form for Durmstrang.

"That's an easy task" Molly said with a smile, prompting Ginny to look at her.

"Well you see, my dear. While I was having you, I half expected you were a boy, so I thought of a really nice name for you. But when I realized you were a girl, I had it changed to Ginevra" Molly explained.

"So, what was my name supposed to be, mum?" Ginny asked with a grin.

"Xavier Weasley" Molly grinned.

"Xavier. Sounds really unique. How did it come about, mum? What does it mean?" Ginny asked.

"Xavier is and Arabic word, it means Bright one. You see, my dear, my first two babies were Bill and Charlie, almost starting off the alphabets with their B and C, then I had Percy, who was a P. Then Fred and George with F and G, and finally Ronald with R. So I figured I wanted a name that starts with a letter that almost ends the alphabets because you are the last of my little ones. So X for Xavier it is" Molly explained.

"Xavier Weasley" Ginny muttered as she wrote it in her application form.

Dear Mr Weasley

We are please to inform you that you have passed our entrance examination and have been enrolled into Durmstrang School of Magic. Please note that we have attached a list of the required schoolbooks, apparatus and stationery, as well as uniforms, which can be found at Diagon Alley, and your portkey number for our reference when you arrive at Bramble Woods on 1st of September at 10 o'clock sharp in the morning. We look forward to seeing you in our school.

Lucius Malfoy

Headmaster

Durmstrang School of Magic

"That's it? You got in? Just like that? Merlin, my sister's in the top wizarding school" Ron exclaimed.

"Calm down big brother. I've got lots of things to do, and I need your help" Ginny said with a smile.

"Shoot. I'm all ears" Ron said as he saluted his sister.

"Stop treating me like I'm Merlin himself. First, I need to get rid of my long hair, then I'd need to do something about my figure," Ginny paused to survey herself in the mirror, "then, I'd need to learn how to act like boys"

"You'd better get mum to do your hair, she always does ours. About your figure, you could wear something tight to cover your growth spurt, that you'd have to do it yourself. As for the last thing, I could help" Ron grinned.

So for the next few days, Ginny spent her time getting clothes from her brothers and altering them to fit her. She also bought several tight vests to hide her figure, and spent countless hours trying to act like a boy with her brothers to supervise her.

1st September came too soon for Ginny. She'd barely learnt how to strut like a boy. Well, maybe not that bad, but she was still feeling rather nervous. Her hair was a little long for a boy and she had the look of the fragile boy who could break with just a little touch. But nevertheless, she was well trained enough to hide that fact that she wasn't a boy.

Stepping into Bramble Woods with her mother (her father had taken her brothers to King's Cross Station), she saw boys heading towards the various trees and disappearing into them. Craning her neck, she managed to catch a glimpse of Draco Malfoy laughing with Harry Potter at one corner, before entering their respective trees.

"I'll be off then, mum. Don't worry, I'll take good care of myself" Ginny said as she headed off to her tree.

"Bye, sweety. Take care" Molly called out as she watched her youngest daughter, I mean, son, Xavier Weasley disappear through the portkey.

That is how Ginny Weasley, or should I say Xavier Weasley entered Durmstrang School of Magic.


	2. Roommates

Loving You Secretly Chapter 2: Roommates 

"First year students, please come this way," a mousy looking man called out, "Allow me to introduce me-self. The name is Peter, Peter Pettigrew, and I am the caretaker of Durmstrang. Let me tell you a bit about Durmstrang. We are located in Southern Europe, very very close to Asia, hence do not be surprise to see many Asian students in our midst. We also have a lot of students from Europe as well as various other parts of the world. Our headmaster is Lucius Malfoy. He is a powerful man and has a lot of influence in the ministry. Durmstrang is the top wizarding school, because we only pick the best students. Like Hogwarts and Beauxbaton, our school premise is within the castle. Over to your right is the Quidditch pitch where some of you may be playing your way to glory. Our school places very high emphasis on the game, so your only way to fame and glory is to play quidditch. Our quidditch teams are different from the houses, hence team players may come from different houses. At this point, I should let you know that we have a total of 4 houses, which you will be sorted into shortly. Pegasus, Centaur, Minotaur and Unicorn. Well, here we are, the great hall, in you go" Peter Pettigrew said before hurrying the students in.

(Ginny will still be known as Ginny to me and readers, but she'd be Xavier when the other guys call her, that ok?)

Ginny entered the great hall and mused at the wall paintings which featured quidditch players zooming from one frame to another. Then, switching her focus to the four huge round tables, she noticed that each table held only about 20 students. Doing her maths, she realized that there would only be about 5 first year students in each house.

"To the new students, welcome to Durmstrang, and to the old students, welcome back. I see that the first year students have realized the small school population. As Peter has already told you, Durmstrang only takes in the best. Each year, we take only about 20 students, hence you must have been the cream of the crop to be able to enter our school, and I hope you maintain your standards. We shall first proceed with the sorting" Lucius Malfoy's voice boomed across the hall.

Ginny watched as Peter emerge from the side door, with a huge phoenix.

"This is the fire phoenix, when I call your names, you will proceed to the front and allow the phoenix to appraise you. Then you will follow the phoenix to your house tables" Peter announced, "Abar, Stephen"

"Hey, hey, what's your name? I'm Thanos, Thanos Raven, you can call me Than" a boy beside Ginny called out to her.

"Oh, hi, my name is..Gi...Xavier, Xavier Weasley" Ginny mentally kicked herself for nearly letting slip her name.

"I came here because I really wished to be in the same quidditch team as Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter, they're the miracle of quidditch, and Durmstrang" Thanos whispered.

"Really? Me too. I really liked the way the played. We could be great friends Than" Ginny whispered back.

"Raven, Thanos"

"Oh, that's me. See ya later Xav, hope that we'd end up in the same house" Thanos gave Ginny a wave before running up to the phoenix. Then she watched Thanos being led to the Pegasus table where she caught a glimpse of her idol, Draco and his best friend Harry.

"Weasley, Xavier"

"That's me, please let me be in the same house as Thanos, which means Draco" Ginny muttered to herself before walking up to the phoenix.

"Hmm, you've got a great mind my dear. I should put you in Centaur" Ginny heard the phoenix speak to her.

"No, please, not Centaur, I want to be in Pegasus. Please, let me be in Pegasus" Ginny muttered, attempting to reply the voice of the phoenix.

"Why? You could be great in Centaur" said the Phoenix

"What ever it is, just put me in Pegasus" Ginny muttered again.

"Alright then, come along" said the Phoenix.

Ginny followed the Phoenix and sat right next to Thanos in Pegasus. Then she gave a smile.

­­

"Pegasus, this way please. This is the only route to the Pegasus dormitories. In Durmstrang, we usually have 2 students to a room due to the small population. Each first year student will be sharing a room with a second year student. These are the keys to your rooms, your belongings have been brought up to your rooms and I suppose your roommates are already there" the prefect leading the first years said.

Ginny took her key from the prefect and realized that she was being assigned to room 13.

"What a bad number" Ginny thought as she made her way up to her room.

Turning the key, the door to room 13 creaked open. Ginny peeped in wearily and finally decided to tiptoe into the room as quietly as possible.

"Excuse me, I'm Xavier Weasley, I..." Ginny started but was interrupted by a voice.

"You talk too much" said the voice.

Turning around, she saw a blonde writing at his desk. As he lifted his head to look into her eyes, Ginny let out a gasp, "Draco Malfoy"

"Look kid, I have a few rules that apply starting from now" the blonde spoke as Ginny continued to gape at him.

"Firstly, no noise. I hate noisy, pesky little imps. Next, don't ask questions, unless it's schoolwork. I hate to rake my brains for answers not related to schoolwork. Thirdly, no autographs and no friendly visits allowed. People bother me. No eating in the room. Knock before you enter. Don't hog the toilet for more than 15 minutes, unless I'm not around. I sleep before 11, don't disturb me" The blonde continued as he glared at Ginny.

Ginny on the other hand just kept staring at him.

"Lastly, no staring or gaping at me. I don't swing that way" Draco finished off his last sentence and returned to his books.

Ginny nodded weakly and ran towards her trunk. Taking a better look at the room, she realized that it was fairly huge and there was ample space for her to run around. The beds looked extremely comfortable and the cupboards were huge enough to store her books. Taking out her sweatshirt and track pants, she rushed into the toilet and before long was enjoying a warm shower.

Emerging from the toilet in her fresh clothes at exactly the 15th minute, Ginny proceeded to pack her bag for the next day's lessons. She was flipping through her books happily when she suddenly heard Draco clear his throat. Turning to face the clock, she realized it was already 11 in the night.

Nodding her head knowingly, Ginny threw the last of her books into her bag and crawled into her bed which was opposite from Draco's.

"G'night Dra...I mean Malfoy" Ginny said and all she got was a grunt.


	3. Day One

Loving You Secretly

Chapter 3: Day One

"Get up. Get up! GET UP!" a rude hand kept pushing Ginny.

"Go away, Ron. I want to sleep" Ginny grumbled.

"GET UP!" and before Ginny knew it, she was hurled onto the floor.

"Ouch! What happened? What's going on? Is it an earthquake?" Ginny raved.

"I'm suppose to take you to the great hall for breakfast, it's customary. I definitely do not want to be late for my classes, so you'd better hurry. You have 10 minutes" Draco's cold and unfeeling voice boomed in her ears. Ginny nodded and got up and ran into the toilet to wash up.

"9 minutes. One more minute left" Ginny thought as she pulled up her uniform pants and zipped up. Then just as she stepped out of the toilet, she heard the alarm on Draco's watch go off.

Draco eyed his roommate. "The little imp left his fiery red hair in disarray, just like Harry, and he's so petite I'd think he was a girl if I hadn't known better, but I gotta admit, he's pretty cute the way he is," thought Draco as he shook his head, "I am so not going to swing that way"

"Do something about your hair" Draco said coldly before exiting the room. Ginny's hand immediately shot up to press down her messy hair as she followed his lead.

"Yo, mate. How's your roommate like? Annoying?" Harry Potter called out as he watched his best friend descend the stairs followed by a scruffy little red head that almost looked like a girl if he hadn't known better. "Cute" thought Harry before he attempted to shake the thoughts out of his head.

"Hey, mate. Everyone of them are annoying, pesky little things, we'd just have to put up with them until we graduate" Draco drawled as he walk towards his best friend.

"And what's your name?" Harry asked Ginny.

"Um..Gin...I mean Xavier Weasley" Ginny replied. "That was close. I should stop getting all flustered around Draco, he'd think I'm weird" Ginny made a mental note to herself.

"Xavier. Hmm, a unique name. I'm Harry by the way, Harry Potter" Harry grinned at her.

"I know, I saw you on the wizavision. You're a great keeper" Ginny said, glad that Harry was willing to talk to her.

"Nobody asked your opinion, kid" Draco said coldly.

"Awww, don't do that, Draco. You'd scare him" Harry cooed, earning a smirk from his blonde friend.

"Don't do that either, mate, he'd fall in love with you. Haha" Harry joked, earning a punch in the shoulder from his blonde friend, while Ginny just blushed and turned away.

"Come on. I'm starving" Draco declared then he led Harry, Ginny and Harry's roommate who incidentally happened to be Thanos towards the great hall.

"Hey, Xavier. Remember me? I didn't know Draco Malfoy was your roommate, must be great having him as a roommate eh? His father is Lucius Malfoy. Our headmaster" Thanos said as he tapped Ginny on the shoulder.

"Hey Thanos" Ginny said then shrugging at the rest of his statement.

"Welcome to your first day of school. You will be receiving your timetables in a short while and there are a few people I would like to meet. Will Xavier Weasley and Draco Malfoy see me in my office after breakfast? That would be all" Lucius Malfoy announced.

Ginny glanced at Draco, unsure of what's going to happen. "They didn't find out that I'm a girl, did they?" thought Ginny, "No, it can't be"

Breakfast ended with a nice chocolate muffin and Ginny started off for the headmaster's office. But being there for the first time, she got totally lost. Just as she was about to give up and cry, she heard a familiar voice call out to her.

"Where do you think you're trying to go all by yourself? You don't even know how to get to the classrooms, for Merlin's sake" Draco drawled. Ginny turned and ran towards her roommate.

"I...I...I thought..." started Ginny.

"Be quiet and follow me" Draco muttered.

"Enter" the headmaster's voice boomed through the heavy metal doors.

Draco stepped into the office, closely followed by Ginny.

"Ah, Draco and Xavier. I was expecting you. Now, if you'd just take a seat, I'd begin explaining my reason for seeing the both of you" Lucius said.

"Xavier, I do hope that you are aware that you are the top student among all who have taken the entrance examination. No? Well, besides being the top student, you have scored full marks in the entrance examination, and the paper contained questions that are catered for students who are in their 3rd and 4th years and you've gotten them all correct. It is the most amazing scores Durmstrang has ever seen. That is why I have a proposal. I wish to advance you to 2nd year. Honestly, you'd be wasting your time on all the basics that are taught in 1st year. What do you say, Xavier?" Lucius grinned as he spoke.

"Well...I...I...I don't know if I'm up to it" Ginny stammered, still attempting to calm herself down from shock.

"Stop acting so modest. If the school thinks you can, just go for it" Draco scowled, prompting Ginny to drop her head in shame.

"Now, now, Draco, be nice. You'd have to help Xavier along the way, and you two would have to work together a lot" Lucius chided.

"Alright, I'll do it. I'll accept your proposal" Ginny said with all the courage she could muster.

"An excellent choice, Xavier. Here's your timetable, I've arranged for all your books to be changed to cater to your classes in 2nd year. You'll proceed to your first class with Draco. Run along now" Lucius said.

"I can't believe it. I'm a 2nd year. Professor Malfoy is really nice. Is he your father? You've got a really great father" Ginny chirped happily.

"You talk too much. Being in the same year as me still doesn't give you the permission to talk too much" Draco said coldly.

Ginny immediately piped down and followed Draco to her first class. Transfiguration.

Transfiguration was taught by the Centaur house teacher, Professor Mirabel Mcgonagall. According to Ron, Professor Mcgonagall had an older sister, Minerva, who was teaching at Hogwarts. Professor Mirabel was a really pretty lady and she taught well too. They were taught to transfigure animals into goblets. But Ginny hadn't got a pet of her own, by the time they were done buying her books, her family really couldn't afford to get her a pet to take along, so Ginny could only watch as Draco attempted to transfigure his falcon into a goblet, but it kept spouting feathers, causing Ginny to giggle a little before she could control herself at Draco's glare. But he kept making the same mistakes over and over again, finally, he couldn't take it anymore.

"Well, if you're so smart, why don't you do it?" Draco scowled.

"Can I?" Ginny exclaimed before she approached the falcon and muttered the magic words. Suddenly, the falcon that was standing so proudly before Ginny, was now a beautiful silver goblet.

"Oh, look class. Mr Weasley has managed the spell, well done, one merit point to Pegasus" Professor Mcgonagall grinned at Ginny.

(Did I mention that in my Durmstrang, merit points were awarded for good deeds done and demerit points were given for bad things done? At the end of the school term, the house with the most number of merit points after subtracting the demerit points would be given money to improve their dormitories. Houses with the most demerit points would be made to clean up their dormitories and the great hall)

Draco on the other hand was scowling at the younger boy. He was thoroughly embarrassed that someone younger than him was doing better, and to think he'd top the school in the examinations last year. This year, this scruffy little guy might just beat him to it.

"That was way cool Xavier. You were amazing. Draco here was so jealous, did you see that look on his face" Harry said as he hooked his arms across Draco and Ginny's shoulders.

"Shut it" Draco scowled as he punched his best friend lightly.

"Hey Xavier, we're having our very first quidditch practise this afternoon. I heard that you can play, wanna come and watch us" Harry offered.

"Yeah, sure" Ginny smiled brightly.

"Maybe you could play with us" Harry continued, earning himself a deadly glare from the blonde.

Ginny entered the quidditch pitch and sat at a corner. The Eagles had already started playing, and Ginny watched as Draco swooped around the pitch like an eagle looking for it's pray, so graceful and swift at the same time.

"Hey Xavier, wanna play? Keitaro (from Japan) here could let you take the place of chaser" Harry called out.

"Really? Thanks" Ginny exclaimed before taking a broom from the school cupboard and running into the pitch. Kicking off, she flew swiftly into the sky beside Harry.

"All ready? Let's go" Harry shouted.

Draco watched as his roommate flew around the pitch, catching the red quaffle and tossing them through the hoops with perfection. He can't help but wonder who this amazing genius is and where he came from. Not only could he study, he could play well too. A strange feeling pricked through him, it wasn't totally jealousy, it was something else he felt towards this new acquaintance, but he just couldn't put a finger on it.

By the time they had finished, Ginny had scored 80 points all by herself before Draco caught the snitch. Everyone on the team were shocked at her performance.

"Hey Xavier, mind if we talked?" the team captain, Tai Ho (from China), called out to Ginny.

"Sure" Ginny said with a smile, satisfied with her playing.

"Well, you see, I've never seen such wonderful performance from a 1st year chaser before and I'd really liked it if you'd join our team as chaser. Keitaro would be graduating next year and he really doesn't want to play anymore, as he has to concentrate on his preparation for the final N.E.W.Ts. So, what do you say?" Tai Ho explained as he watched the scruffy looking boy.

"That'd be great, really. I've always wanted to be on your team" Ginny exclaimed excitedly.

"Right, welcome to the Eagles" Tai Ho said with a grin.

"Eagles, Eagles, could you come over for a moment? I have something to announce. As we all know, Keitaro will be leaving the team to prepare for the N.E.W.Ts, so we would need a new chaser, and Xavier here has agreed to join us. Any objections?" Tai Ho announced.

"Nope, Xavier's a good player. We'd be winning the inter-schools championships for the next four years ahead" Harry chirped, prompting the other players to nod their heads in agreement, all except Draco, who was still deep in taughts.

"Right then, let's go take our baths then boys" Tai Ho announced as he took the lead towards the bathroom.

"Erm, sorry guys, I left my stuffs up in the dormitory. I won't be joining you guys. Go ahead without me" with that, Ginny started off towards her dormitory before anyone could ask any questions.

"Phew, that was close" thought Ginny, "but what an eventful first day of school"


	4. He Knows

Loving You Secretly

Chapter 4: He Knows

The month of September passed rather smoothly for Ginny. Apart from Draco's hostile attitudes towards her, everything was quite pleasing for her. She and Harry had became best friends well, and Draco as well, but he really didn't treat her like one. They spent their mealtimes together, and they studied together after school in the library. Harry was quite amazed by Ginny's knowledge in magic, while Draco simply remained indifferent.

On the other hand, Draco was almost tempted to ask Xavier questions about school work, but gave up because he'd let his pride get in the way. But this scruffy looking red head never failed to amaze him by performing difficult spells and scoring outstandings for almost all the assignments and tests. There was even once when Xavier had to help him correct his potion by adding some other ingredients while the Potions teacher, Professor Saravi Snape, was reprimanding another student who had gotten his concoction wrong as well.

Xavier played awfully well on the quidditch pitch. He never misses a goal. Everyone on the team was full of praises for him. Draco was in fact beginning to like this little guy, he's really good, and he's got no airs.

"Hey mate, where's Xav?" Harry asked as he saw his best blonde friend descend the stairs.

"Still asleep. He's rather tired out from practice yesterday. I thought I'd let him lie in a bit. Let's go for breakfast, then we'll bring something back for him" Draco drawled.

"Hmm, you're starting to like him, aren't you? I simply don't understand your dislike for the little guy, he's pretty likeable if you ask me. I had initially thought it was jealousy but apparently not, because Master Malfoy never gets jealous, eh?" Harry grinned, earning a smirk from the blonde.

"Shut it and let's go" Draco said attempting to hide the smile breaking out at the corners of his mouth.

"Say, mate, what do you think of the little guy? I really kinda like him. I like being around him, I like taking care of him. He looks so fragile, I think I'm beginning to fall for him" Harry declared as he bit into his apple.

"Tell me, you are not gay. Stay away from me" Draco said with a look of disgust.

"For all you know, I might be. But don't worry, you're too tough, I like the small fragile kind" Harry grinned as his best friend merely shook his head in defeat.

"I don't know. He does seem like a girl to me. But he obviously isn't. He's just the fragile type of guy that almost fall into the category of girls" Draco said matter-of-factly.

"You think so too? Then, do you think I should tell him that I like him?" Harry asked earnestly.

"Don't ask me. That's your problem. Just don't scare him" Draco mumbled.

"You're right, I should take it slowly" Harry grinned.

"Wake up. Wake up, sleepy head" Draco muttered.

"Hmm? What is it?" Ginny drawled.

"I brought you breakfast, you'd better start eating up. Practice starts in half an hour" Draco announced.

"What! Why didn't you wake me up earlier? I was still planning on taking a bath" Ginny yelped before she jumped off her bed and retrieved her clothes from her trunk. Rushing into the toilet, Ginny only realized that she had grabbed the inner vest which she had already grown out of, but she couldn't walk out to get a change or Draco would notice.

"Oh never mind. It won't hurt" Ginny thought as she attempted to zip up the vest and don the rest of her clothes, "It's a bit hard to breathe though"

Emerging from the toilet, Ginny gobbled up her breakfast at top speed, causing her to choke on her food a few times. Then grabbing her quidditch robes (which were royal blue incidentally) she rushed out towards the quidditch pitch.

"Off we go" announced Tai Ho and practice began. Ginny headed straight for the quaffle with no time to waste, and she had scored 50 points on her own barely 15 minutes into the game. Just as she was about the score her 60th point, Ginny felt the world spin around her and go black.

Draco watched as the red head attempt his 6th goal, but soon notice that something was amiss when the latter suddenly released the grip on his broom and slipped off. Watching in horror as Xavier plunged from at least 20 feet up in the air, Draco stirred his broom towards Xavier's falling figure, 3 metres, 2 metres, 1 metre, and suavely, Draco caught the falling redhead. Realising that Xavier was unconscious, he called out to his teammates, "You guys continue playing, I'll take him to the infirmary. He isn't hurt, just passed out. Fatigue, I presume"

With that, Draco landed on the ground and carried Xavier, running towards the infirmary.

"Mother, Mother, it's Xavier, he passed out" Draco called out.

Narcissa Malfoy emerged from her office in the infirmary only to see her son carrying a scruffy looking boy, whom she only knew to be her son's roommate.

"Quick, Draco, put him on that bed" Narcissa instructed. Then she proceeded to unbutton the redhead's shirt.

"It's this vest he's wearing, it's too tight, I've got to remove it" Narcissa said to her son. Unzipping Ginny's vest, she gasped.

"Turn away, Draco. Don't you dare look" Narcissa yelped.

"What mother? Is he hurt?" Draco asked as followed his mother's instructions.

"She's not hurt" Narcissa replied.

"Mother, Xavier's a guy" Draco chided his mother's outrageous use of words

"No my dear, she's a girl" Narcissa said.

"What? But how?" Draco started.

"I'm guessing that she's here because she wants to be in the top school, but nobody's suppose to know that she's a girl. I really hate to destroy her dreams, so I'm not going to report this to your father" Narcissa said as she buttoned up Ginny's shirt, "I hoping that you'd not destroy her dreams as well, because it's really rare to get such a talented student"

"I...I...I don't know mother. I can't stay in the same dormitory as her and pretend that nothing has happened. But neither do I want her to go" Draco stammered.

"Draco dear, I know what you mean. But she mustn't know that you know her secret or it would be terrible for her. You'd just have to learn to control yourself" Narcissa explained.

"Yes, mother. If there's nothing else, I'd be going back to the quidditch pitch" Draco said.

"Go then. Don't worry, I'll take good care of her" Narcissa assured.

"She's a girl. She's a real girl. Merlin, I can't take the news" Draco thought as he collapsed on a bench along the corridor. "I always thought her to be a guy, and to think I was so rotten to her. She must have hated me. Now that I know, I should treat her better"

Getting up from the bench, Draco headed back to the quidditch pitch.

"Where am I?" Ginny groaned as she sat up on the infirmary bed, "I remembered seeing the world spin around me then everything turned black"

"Hello, dear. How are you feeling? I'm Narcissa Malfoy, and I'm the nurse in the school infirmary. Really dear, it's high time you got yourself a new set of inner vest, you're growing too fast" Narcissa smiled at the red head.

"You're Draco's mother? Oh, pardon my rudeness. I'm feeling fine now, just a little faint. I'll get a new...wait a minute, you...you know?" Ginny asked, totally horrified.

"Yes dear, I do know" Narcissa kept smiling and wondering how adorable it was to have this little red head as a daughter.

"But...but...oh...that means I'll have to leave the school right..." Ginny said disappointedly.

"I only said I know your secret, I never mentioned anything about reporting on you, my dear" Narcissa smiled as she sat by Ginny.

"Really? Oh thank you so much. You don't know how much this means to me" Ginny sighed.

"You see dear, as I watch you run around in the top wizarding school, beating all the boys at studies and quidditch, I can't help but wonder why I didn't have your courage to prove myself back then when I was your age. The things that you are doing right now were the dreams that could never come true for me. I want your dream to come true, and I kinda like you. I don't have a daughter, so I wonder what it's like to have one" Narcissa spoke as she watched Ginny with loving eyes.

"You don't have a daughter? You mean Draco's your only child?" Ginny asked, sitting up.

"No, Draco's got a brother, but his brother has been with their father ever since we divorced" Narcissa said with a sad smile.

"Oh...I sorry, I shouldn't have" Ginny apologized.

"No need to apologise my dear. But I'd be really happy if you could come round to have a chat with me occasionally. I'd really love to get to know you better" Narcissa smiled.

"Can I? I'd love to. I'd come down here every other day to see you" Ginny nodded.

"Haha, pipe down a little, my dear. Don't get too excited. People would be suspicious of you if you run down to the infirmary so often" Narcissa laughed.

"Oh, right, sorry" Ginny said dropping her head.

"Mrs Malfoy, how did I get here? I couldn't have flown here on my own, could I?" Ginny asked cocking her head to one side.

"Please, call me Narcissa. I am no longer a Malfoy by law. Well, my son gallantly rescued you and carried you all the way here" Narcissa explained.

"He did? Merlin, I really gotta thank him and...oh no, that means he knows as well?" Ginny said completely horrified.

"Calm down, my dear. Draco is not very smart. He doesn't know a thing. I shooed him out after he placed you on the bed. He really likes you. You know that? He seldom treats people the way he treats you, well, apart from Harry. The two of them have been inseparable since the day they were born" Narcissa grinned at the little red head.

"Phew, for one moment I was scared out of my life. Thank you so much Aunt Narcissa. You don't mind me calling you that do you? Well, I'm really feeling much better. I should be off now. I'd see you tomorrow" Ginny said as she got off the bed.

"Okay, if you insists that you're fine, I'll have nothing to say. Just take care of yourself, alright? Take this, it's for the giddiness and do come to me for a special medicine I've created should you be having, you know, monthly pains." Narcissa smiled and handed a vile of lavender liquid to Ginny.

"Bye, Aunt Narcissa" Ginny waved as she ran out of the infirmary.

"This is so great. There's someone whom I can share my girly thoughts with in this place" Ginny thought to herself, but little did she know that back in Room 13 of the Pegasus Dormitory, a certain blonde is mentally kicking himself for not knowing what to do.


	5. What?

Loving You Secretly Chapter 5: What? 

"I'm back" Ginny announced as she step into the room, only to be greeted by a topless Draco utterly shocked at her intrusion.

"Sorry" she squeaked as she retreated out of the room and slam the door shut. "Oh no, he's going to kill me. But he's got a great figure, lean but toned, perfect seeker build" thought Ginny as she grinned to herself. Just as she was about the knock on the door, it opened by itself and out came a very angry Draco, he was so angry his whole face was red.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT KNOCKING BEFORE ENTERING? DON'T YOU HAVE ANY MANNERS? WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS TROUBLING OTHERS?" yelled the blonde, utterly embarrassed by the earlier incident. Ginny cowered to a corner, not daring to look at the blonde. "Oh no, he must be really mad" Ginny thought, "but does he have to be so fierce?"

"I'm sorry. I...I just wanted to thank you for saving me...I didn't know..."Ginny started.

"THANK ME? YOU CALL BARGING IN ON ME THANKING ME? HONESTLY, IS THAT BRAIN OF YOURS ONLY GOOD FOR BOOKS AND DIVING FOR THE QUAFFLE? YOU'RE NOTHING BUT TROUBLE TO EVERYONE" Draco continued to yell. His last sentence caused Ginny to look up at him in horror. "How could he? How could he say such a thing about me? I...I...I will not cry, I will not cry" thought Ginny. Glaring at the blonde, Ginny grabbed her nightwear and ran into the toilet.

"Oh no, that was too harsh. Draco Lucifer Malfoy! She's a girl, she should be treated with respect. Not let you yell at, like some fifty-cent whore. You should just shut up!" thought Draco as he collapsed on his bed. Listening to the faint sobs coming from the bathroom, "You've done it this time. You'd better apologise, or she'll never ever forgive you"

"How could he? I'm nothing but trouble to everyone. How could he say something like that? I haven't done anything to cause anyone any harm. I'm always helping others out. I hate him. I hate him" Ginny sobbed, "Wait a minute, I can't hate him. I came this far all because of him, I came here to befriend him, I cannot spoil it" Ginny thought as she wiped of the traces of tears from her face. "Face him like a man, or should I say woman, Ginny Weasley"

Draco listened as the sound of running water finally came to a halt. "I have to apologise" thought Draco. He watched as Ginny emerged from the bathroom, all fresh and smiley, looking like a budding rose and immediately felt a pinch in his heart for hurting her like that.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I'm not very good with words and I don't really talk to people. Sorry if I hurt you" Draco finally blurted out after mustering all the courage he had in him.

"Oh...It's okay. I'm partly at fault too, I should have remembered the rules. By the way, thank you for saving me, I owe you my life" Ginny said with a smile that put the sun to shame.

"Yeah, whatever" Draco mumbled before he turned to his side, indicating that he's asleep.

Ginny smiled at his sleeping form and returned to he bed as well, to rest for the day.

"That's wrong Harry. Rictusempra is to activate the tickling charm, not to immobilize a person" Ginny said as she crossed out his answer.

"Hey, I spent a long time thinking about that one" Harry complained.

"So what? You still got it wrong, mate" Draco smirked.

"No fair, you two are collaborating against me" Harry whined.

"Oh stop whining, you sound like a girl" Ginny groaned.

"Well, it's time for me to go to the infirmary" Ginny announced as she got up from her seat.

"Again? You've been going there every other day, are you sick?" Harry asked, concerned.

"No, it's just that, I've developed a strong liking for Aunt Narcissa and I really enjoy talking to her" Ginny explained, "See you later" and with that, she ran off to find the only person who understands her.

"She's becoming too attached to mother, even I don't talk so much to my own mother. She's really likeable and not to mention adorable, and she's capturing everyone's hearts" Draco thought as he stared at his homework.

"No jealous are you, mate? Xav's so attached to your mother, he seemed more like your mother's child than you are" Harry teased.

"Jealous? Who? Me? Don't forget..." Draco started

"Malfoys don't get jealous" Harry completed the sentence and the two friends broke out in laughter

"Attention all students. Due to popular demand, we would be having a special programme for Halloween this year. We will have a dress up evening ball and we are very honored to be able to invite students from Beauxbaton to join us in our ball. However, Beauxbaton will only be sending their first and second year students as their third year students are on an exchange programme at Hogwarts while their fourth year students are busy with N.E.W.Ts preparation. Hence to ensure that every student from Durmstrang has a partner for the evening, Beauxbaton has graciously agreed to handpick a few students from Durmstrang and train them to become ladies for the evening" Lucius Malfoy announced. This caused a commotion in the great hall, boys were complaining about the absurd idea.

"I understand that some of you may find this ridiculous, but Halloween has always been a special occasion in the wizarding world, hence I hope you would be supportive and cooperative" explained the headmaster.

"That's crazy, don't you think so Xav?" Harry complained, but Ginny merely nodded. Draco on the other hand was watching her and the blush that was creeping up her neck. "Hmm, I'd really like to see her dress up as a girl" Draco smirked.

"Okay, boys, I need you to stand in a row" Madame Maxime ordered and each and every boy obeyed.

"Hmm, let's see, you, you, you, you" Madame Maxime pulled the chosen ones out as she walked down the rows.

"Please don't let it be me, please don't let it be me" Ginny pleaded. She had arranged herself to be the last person of the very last row, hoping that they would give her a miss, but alas...

"and finally, you, my dear" Madame Maxime sighed as she led Ginny out to a corner.

Looking around, she noticed that Draco, Harry, Keitaro, Tai Ho, Asali and all her Eagles team members where not picked.

"Oh no, I'm going to be the joke of the Eagles" Ginny thought as she dropped her head in shame.

"Don't look so sad my dears, it's not everyday you get to be a girl you know" Madame Maxime cooed as she watched the boys.

"I wish" Ginny muttered under her breathe.

"Well, this is going to need a lot of work, so shall we begin? The rest who have not been chosen, you may return to your classes" Madame Maxime announced before turning back to the group of boys who all scruffy and tiny.

"First, we'd have to get you to learn how to act like a lady. Then we'll move on the teach you how to dance like a lady. Towards the last week before Halloween, we'll get you fitted into your gowns and undergarments and we'll do something about your scruffy hair" Madame Maxime said as she eyed the boys.

"Alright girls, bring out the uniforms" ordered Madame Maxime.

"You've got to learn to walk properly in skirts, so these short skirts are for you to practise in. Put them on and walk across the room please" Madame Maxime explained as the girls from Beauxbaton handed out the skirts.

"Hey there, I'm Luna, Luna Lovegood. I'll be teaching you what you ought to know" a girl came up to Ginny and handed her a skirt.

"Hi, I'm Xavier, Xavier Weasley" Ginny smiled awkwardly.

"Don't get too up tight around me, I've got a brother at home too, I know how boys are" Luna smiled and proceeded to the next boy.

"Why do I feel so much at home" thought Ginny as she pulled up the skirt and realized it was about 6 and a half inches above her knee. "Too short" Ginny thought as she looked around. But every other boy was facing the same problem, so she didn't complain.

And so, lessons began. Ginny learned to walk like a girl and dance like a girl just like all the other boys, but all the while she was feeling extremely bored. "I don't have to learn all these, it's in born" she thought as she was being twirled around by Luna.

"So, how were lessons?" Narcissa teased as Ginny entered the infirmary.

"Boring. I don't even have to learn. It's in my bones" Ginny complained.

"Haha, that's the craziest idea Lucius has ever had for all these years. Just go in there and show off your natural talent, my dear" Narcissa smiled as she watch the red head plop herself down on a bed.

"You know, I still don't know your name. Is it really Xavier?" Narcissa asked.

"No, it's not. I'm Ginny, Ginny Weasley. It's short for Ginevra" Ginny explained.

"No it's not. I'm Ginny, Ginny Weasley. It's short for Ginevra" that's what Draco heard as he stood outside the infirmary. He was intending to speak to his mother when he suddenly realized that the red head was in there.

"Ginevra? Hmm, both her boy name and girl name are so unique" thought Draco with a smirk. "I'd better be off before anyone sees me, mother can wait"

"Well, Aunt Narcissa, I'd better get going. It's getting late and I need to sleep. Tomorrow's going to be another long day of lessons" Ginny said as she got up from the bed.

"Right then, Ginny, see you real soon" Narcissa smiled and waved as she watched the red head run out of the infirmary.


	6. An Almost Kind of Kiss

Loving You Secretly

Chapter 06: An Almost Kind of Kiss

"Hmm, Draco's not back yet. I wonder where he's gone?" Ginny thought as she emerged from the bathroom, "Since he's still out, I should maybe practice my dance steps". Taking out her little skirt, she slipped them on and removed her track pants. "This feels so much better, it's been so long since I last wore a pair of decent skirt" exclaimed Ginny. "Now, let's see, one, two three, two, two three, laa-dee-dum, laa-dee-dum" she muttered as she began twirling around the room.

"Oh, how nice it would be if Draco were my partner" thought Ginny, grinning from ear to ear.

Suddenly, she heard a knock on the door, and then Draco stepped into the room. The pair of them stared at each other, utterly dumbfounded.

"Umm, Umm, I was just practicing my steps. They gave us a skirt to practice in. How do I look? Can I pass off as a girl?" Ginny asked, blushing a little.

"She calls that a skirt. It's a piece of cloth designed to ensnare the senses of the able bodied males" Draco thought as he watched the red head, unintentionally paying a little too much attention to her smooth, white thighs. "Those were obviously thighs of a female, how in the world could she pass herself off as a guy so easily?"

"Well? How is it?" Ginny chirped before twirling around, causing her skirt to fly a little too high, and her knickers to peak out a little. At the sight of the fore mentioned garment, Draco felt the blood from his body rushing down to concentrate at a certain area of his anatomy, as well as up his nose. Feeling a drop of moisture dripping from his nose, he raised his hand to wipe it off, only to realize it was blood. Fortunately Ginny wasn't watching him, so he covered his nose and rushed into the toilet.

"What's wrong with him?" thought Ginny as she turned around, only to discover that the blonde had ran away. Looking around, Ginny realized that there was a drop of blood on the floor. "What's this? Don't tell me...He actually nose bleed...Looks like I'm still capable of having this kind of effect on a male even when I'm a male in name" Ginny smirked, the special smirk that was reserved only for the Malfoys.

"Merlin, one look at a small portion of her knickers and those thighs and this happens. I can't imagine what would happen if I were to walk in on her when she's taking a bath. NO, Don't even think about it. You can't take the adrenaline rush" thought Draco as he stood by the sink, attempting to stop the bleeding. "I need a cold shower"

"She's really pretty, in her own way. Even when she dresses up as a boy, she's still pretty. No wonder Harry's smitten with her. That's right, Harry. He's my best mate, and he likes her, I can't be his rival, I'll have to back out" thought Draco as he stood under the sprays of cold water.

"The partnering for the ball will be decided soon. I wonder who'd be her partner" Draco thought with a smirk

* * *

"Welcome back to this room boys, today, we shall be pairing you up with your partners, can I have the girls on one side and the boys on the other. The chosen boys, please be on the girl's side" Madame Maxime chorused. 

"Luna, you'll be with Mr Draco Malfoy. Xavier, you'll be Mr Harry Potter's partner" Madame Maxime announced.

"Cool. Hey Xav, we get to be partners" Harry called out to Ginny, who merely gave him a smile. She was too busy being jealous towards Luna she really couldn't be bothered about anything else.

"Now, let's try out the whole dance routine" Madame Maxime declared and she began playing the music. Harry was twirling Ginny round and round the dance floor, but Ginny kept her eyes on Luna and Draco, "Oh, get away from her Draco" thought Ginny as Harry, attempted to dip her. Attempted is the word, because Harry had failed miserably and the pair landed and the floor with a crash.

"Ouch" groaned Ginny as she thanked Merlin that she had her sports shorts on under the skirt so she wouldn't be exposed.

"I'm so sorry, Xav. Are you alright?" Harry asked as he reached out to pull Ginny to her feet. Ginny nodded in response.

"Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, what are the two of you doing? Kindly stop disrupting my class with your silly antics" Madame Maxime chided. Ginny nodded as she turned to look at Harry who was mouthing the word "sorry" over and over again.

* * *

"What a horrible day" Ginny muttered as she entered the room. "Draco's not back yet, again. Must be out with a Beauxbaton girl" Ginny thought as she slumped on her bed, not bothering to change out of her clothes. "I shouldn't be thinking so negatively. Think positive, think positive, Ginny, think about you and Draco dancing" that prompted her to smile. Getting up on her feet, Ginny pictured and imaginary Draco and started to dance to her own humming, totally engrossed. 

In fact, she was so lost in her imaginary world that she didn't notice Draco entering the room and watching her. Twirling on her own, she only stopped when she bump into something warm and soft. "Draco" she gasped, "Sorry, I wasn't looking. I was just, I was just..."

"You can't dance on your own. Come" Draco said as he held out his hands. Ginny stared at him wide eyed for a moment before realizing his intentions and stepping forward to take his hand. The pair started waltzing around their room, laughing and giggling at each other's mistakes.

"You're wrong. You're suppose to step to the left" Ginny corrected.

"Ouch, you're stepping on my foot" Draco complained.

"That's because you're going the wrong way" Ginny teased.

Then they burst out into laughter again. Finally, Draco ended the dance by dipping Ginny beautifully then bringing her up to face him. They were so close, barely and inch apart and their lips will be in full contact of each other. Coming to their senses and realizing their close proximity, the couple broke apart.

"Thanks for the dance. It's getting a little too hot in here. I'm going to take a bath" Ginny said in the fastest speed she could manage before grabbing her cloths and running into the bathroom.

"That was close. I almost kissed her. I almost let my stupid body take control of my actions. But, that was great. It was great dancing with her" thought Draco with a smile.

"That was so close. He must think I'm gay. Which is not true because I'm a girl. Oh, but he doesn't know that" Ginny thought as she stood under the shower spray.

* * *

"Well, boys and girls, I have seen tremendous improvements in your dancing and your partnership. The ball will be in two weeks time, so we are going to start taking your measurements and designing your coats and gowns" Madame Maxime announced. 

"My, my Xavier, 22 inches, you've got a very small waist, even smaller than mine to be truthful. You can really pass off as a girl" Luna exclaimed as she measured Ginny's waist. Ginny blushed a little and smiled at the other girl.

"Hey, mate, what do you think of Xav? I think he's really pretty, and he's a good dancer. Honestly, did you two practice in secret back your room" Harry blurted out, prompting the blonde to choke on a cup of water he was drinking.

"No way. What were you thinking mate? I'm not you, I don't swing that way like you do" Draco hissed. "Of course I don't swing that way, she isn't even a boy" Draco smirked as the thought came to his mind.

* * *

"Mother, mother, where are you?" Draco called out as he entered the infirmary. 

"I'm right here dear" Narcissa replied.

"Mother, there's something I need to ask you" said Draco as he sat on a bed.

"What is it?" Narcissa asked as she came to sit beside her son.

"Is Ginny aware that I know of her being a girl?" Draco asked as he eyed his mother.

"Of course not. What makes you think so? If she knows, she'd be thoroughly embarrassed and uncomfortable around you" Narcissa explained.

"Then why? Why did she agree to dance with me?" Draco asked, completely vexed, "and...and...and we'd nearly kissed if I hadn't jumped away from her"

"Haha, no wonder she was in such a fluster the other day. I'm guessing that she's beginning to like you. Or maybe, the reason she's in here is because of you" Narcissa laughed.

"What...what the? That's ridiculous. I thought she likes Harry. I thought Harry had already told her he likes her" Draco stammered.

"My dear boy, she has no idea that Harry likes her. I'm also guessing that you like her too. You wouldn't care so much about what Harry feels for her if you didn't like her. Ain't I right my dear son?" Narcissa giggled, prompting Draco to blush.

"That's not the point, the point is..." Draco started, but was interrupted by his mother.

"The point is, you, Draco Lucifer Malfoy, like your father, is too headstrong to admit your feelings towards other people. After all these years, have you ever expressed your love for your father? For me? Or even for Leo?" Narcissa said matter-of factly.

"Don't talk to me about Leo or father" Draco yelled, but held back when he realized he was being to rude. "Sorry, I didn't mean to"

"It's okay. I know you still can't forgive your father for choosing your brother over you. Both of you are my babies, I'd really love to see you two behaving like you did when you were younger" Narcissa said with sadness in her eyes. Draco nodded in response.

"Aunt Narcissa, Aunt Narcissa" Ginny called out as she neared the infirmary.

"Well, speak of the devil" Narcissa grinned.

"I'd be off then mother" Draco waved as he stepped out of the infirmary only to collide with the running redhead.

"Sorry. I wasn't looking. Is Aunt Narcissa in there?" Ginny asked, breathless from the run. Draco nodded before walking off.

* * *

Hey to all my readers. Thx for the really nice and encouraging reviews. I enjoyed writing Loving you secretly alot, and i really hope all of you would enjoy reading it. Oh, and thx to those who wrote really nice emails to me. I seldom get emails, so it's really nice getting some :) 

Just wanna clear up some stuffs. Ginny's parents are aware of her talent in magic, and so they do not wish to stop her from entering the top wizarding school. I got this part of the story cos i come from singapore where school ranking is a trend. For my singaporean readers, Durmstrang is something like RI. haha.

As for the nice nice Draco. Well, you see, i really like Tom Felton and i dun wanna see him play that bad a guy. Btw, Tom fans can go to his blog at : tomfelton-dot-com (i can't put in website, the "dot" is really a dot)

One last thing. Some of you may find the story line somewhat familiar. If you are an avid Japanese Manga reader, you should have heard of a story called Hanakimi. My ideas for Loving You Secretly came from there.

Keep those reviews coming in okay. I enjoy reading them, it's very encouraging. Lastly, enjoy the rest of the story. Oh and i may be a wee bit slow in updating cos my GCE A'Levels are coming up soon, so pls bear with me ok. Thx

tgimd


	7. Wallflower Not

Loving You Secretly

Chapter 07: Wallflower Not 

"Alright dears, your gowns are here. Will each of you please grab your gown and then a specially designed bra, then get changed and we shall have a look at you" Madame Maxime grinned at the boys who were suppose to be girls (or was it the other way round? Oh gosh, I'm confused. I should be correct)

Ginny took her lavender coloured gown and a bra and headed for the bathroom. She was the only one who wasn't blushing at the sight of the garments, but that's kind of expected.

"Right, I'll just have to…oh no, the gown cannot conceal my vest…what should I do?" Ginny thought in horror. "Sigh, I've got no choice, I'd just have to forgo the vest". Pulling off her vest, she slipped on the bra, which surprisingly fitted her perfectly, followed by the lavender gown. Checking herself in the mirror once more, Ginny smiled in satisfaction. "I look good" before she walked out of the bathroom.

"Merlin, you look so beautiful Xavier. I think you put a lot of Beauxbaton girls to shame" Luna exclaimed as she surveyed Ginny. Her comments caused the other boys in the room to turn around and look at her and many were gaping at her, some were even blushing.

"Oh puh-lease, he can't be beautiful, he's a guy for merlin's sake" One of the older Beauxbaton girls said.

"Ignore her, she's just jealous. Wanda Silver is Beauxbaton's self proclaimed beauty queen, she thinks she's so pretty the even the Grizzybells must give in to her" Luna muttered.

"What are Grizzybells?" Ginny asked, completely baffled. She was aware that Luna spoke about weird stuffs and most of the time she had to ask for an explanation.

"Grizzybells are Grizzybells. They live in the Alps, and they are the most beautiful creatures to walk the earth" Luna explained. Unfortunately, Ginny still didn't know what Grizzybells are, but she gave up trying to ask.

After one last round of dance practice, Ginny changed back into her uniform and packed her gown neatly into its holder before heading back to the dormitory.

* * *

"A tiny, furry owl just brought you a letter. I'm not sure if it's okay though, it just flew straight in and collided with the cupboard" Draco muttered when Ginny emerged from the bathroom.

"Oh, that's Pig, it's my brother's owl. He's always flying into something, he'd be fine" Ginny laughed as she picked up her letter.

Dear Ginny,

I just got your letter. I can't believe they came up with such a ridiculous idea to dress boys up as girls. What's worst is that you are chosen. That means you'd be dressing up as a girl again. Merlin, you'd better tell those males to keep their hands to themselves or I'd kill them. You have fun at the ball. Oh, and that Mrs Malfoy, she's really nice to you, so you'd better be nice to her as well.

Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that 'Mione has finally let me hold her hand. I'm on cloud nine now. A pity you've never seen her, but she's promised to come over next summer, so you've got plenty of chances to talk. I'm sure you two would be best friends.

Take care of your self, Gin, and don't get into any trouble. Write soon.

Love,

Ron

"Oh Ron, you're so silly" Ginny giggled.

"Who's it from?" Draco asked.

"My brother, Ron" Ginny replied.

"Right. The ball's tomorrow, we'd better turn in early" Draco said as he got up from his seat and moved to his bed. Ginny nodded in response and slipped under her covers.

"Tomorrow's the day I'll get to see her in her gown" Draco smirked before closing his eyes.

* * *

"Hurry, girls. Weasley, where's your accessories? Lee, your hair is in a mess, someone tidy it up for him. Raven, your bra straps are showing. You boys are so incompetent, why can't you be more cooperative?" Madame Maxime fussed.

"Here Xavier, put this on" Luna said as she tucked a flower behind Ginny's ears, "My, my, you look like a princess" Luna said, prompting Ginny to blush.

"10 more minutes" Madame Maxime yelled.

Ginny checked her make up and out fit over and over again, trying to make sure she looked better than the Beauxbaton girls. "Draco's going to look at me and me only" thought Ginny.

"Okay, let's go girls" Madame Maxime called out as she opened the doors of the classroom. The other guys are already waiting outside for their partners. Ginny stepped out of the room and was greeted by the look of shock on both Harry's and Draco's faces

"Xav, you…you're beautiful" Harry stammered. Draco nodded in agreement.

"Thank you" said Ginny with a smile. As she stepped forward, both guys held out their hands to her. Placing one hand in Harry's and another in Draco's she allowed herself to be led by them towards the great hall.

"Draco, Draco, where have you been? Weren't you suppose to wait for me?" Luna said as she approached the three of them.

"Oh…Oh…I'm sorry, I forgot" Draco blushed. He had been to mesmerized by the redhead that he totally forgotten about Luna.

"Come on, let's dance" Luna chirped as she led him away. Ginny felt a pinch in her heart, suddenly, she felt like hexing Luna into oblivion, but before she had time to put her plan to action, Harry held out his hand to her and led her to the dance floor.

"Merlin, he looks like a princess, and even those specially designed bras look so real on him" Harry thought as he began the dance. "The bras…oh no…I'm getting real nervous"

"Are you okay, Harry? You look a little sick" Ginny asked as she looked at him.

"Stop looking at his chest. I said stop looking" Harry mentally chided himself over and over again, but his eyes just couldn't look anywhere else. The heat was rising so badly that he was beginning to sweat.

"Harry, are you okay? You're breaking out in sweat, do you want to go to the infirmary? Aunt Narcissa may have something that can help" Ginny said, concerned about her friend.

"But…but…you'd be all alone if I leave, I can't leave you alone. I'd be…I'd be…f…fi…" Harry started, but didn't manage to complete his sentence because the next moment, he had fainted and was lying unconscious on the floor.

"What's going on here?" Peter Pettigrew pushed through the crowd to get to where Harry and Ginny were.

"Potter probably got too excited because of Weasley's chest" someone announced, causing Ginny to blush.

"We've got to get him to the infirmary" said Pettigrew.

"I'll take him there" Draco muttered as he stepped forward to pick up Harry.

Ginny watched as Draco carried their best friend out of the hall and towards the infirmary.

"What luck. You're dressed up so nicely and yet your partner decides to faint on you" Wanda Silver smirked.

"Stop getting jealous Silver. He's a guy. I wasn't aware you swing both ways" a Beauxbaton girl called out, prompting Wanda to turn red with anger.

"I am not jealous of some stupid faggot boy who's dressed up as a girl" yelled Wanda.

"Don't you dare call Xavier a faggot. He's smart and he plays well with the Eagles. Just because you're not as pretty as you think you are doesn't give you the right to bitch around here. So shut up" Thanos yelled, causing the whole hall to look at him.

"That is enough. Raven, I will not tolerate such language in my school, and Ms Silver, you would do well to watch your use of words. I will not let anyone verbally and physically insult my students" Lucius Malfoy's voice boomed across the hall.

Wanda Silver glared at the headmaster and then at Ginny before storming off to the toilet. Ginny turned to the headmaster and said, "It all started because of me, maybe I should leave" and turned to walk out of the hall.

"No body is going anywhere until this ball is over. It took efforts of many to come up with tonight's event, I will not let anyone let another's efforts go to waste. Now, if nobody has anything to say, we shall resume the ball" declared the headmaster.

Ginny stopped and turned around, looking for an empty spot where she could stand in the great hall. "Why do things always have to turn out bad for me? Why can't I be like the princesses in those fairytale stories and have happy endings?" thought Ginny as her tears threatened to flow from her eyes. "Maybe because I'm not like other princesses. I don't lead a demure life, I'm posing as a guy and leading life in an all boys school" Ginny comforted herself.

Meanwhile, Draco had returned and was dancing with Luna as she told him what happened while he was away. Twirling Luna around on the dance floor, he suddenly noticed Ginny standing all by herself against the wall. He dropped Luna's hand, prompting the latter to stare at him in confusion, then he took a step forward, intending to go over to where Ginny was, but stopped himself as he pondered the possibilities.

"Are you worried about him? Then you'd better go over, it's not very nice for him to be a wallflower the first time he's dressed up as a girl. And you gotta admit, he's really beautiful for a boy" Luna grinned at the blonde. "You must really like him" she said before turning away to look for her friends.

Ginny was watching the couples twirl around the dance floor. Some of them were whispering to each other then giggling together. Oh, how she envied them.

"Looking for someone?" an all too familiar voice asked.

"Draco! What are you doing here? Where's Luna? You left her all alone? How could you?" Ginny bombarded the blonde with questions.

"Hmm, you still talk too much. Care to dance?" Draco smirked as he offered her his hand. Ginny eyed it for a while before giving in to temptations and taking hold of it. Draco led her to the dance floor and they began dancing to the music, completely engrossed in their own world. One by one, the other couples stopped dancing and turned to watch the new pair as the twirled around, laughing and thoroughly enjoying themselves.

"Oh look, they look so wonderful together" a girl exclaimed.

Finally, the music came to an end and Ginny and Draco stopped dancing. It was then that they noticed everyone was watching them and applauding them.

"Get married, you two" someone called out.

"Attention all. Much as I would hate to spoil your fun, I must say that it is getting late and the party has to come to an end. There are also some special prizes I wish to award. These awards are the King and Queen of the ball and the Best Couple award. The purpose of these awards are to encourage students from both schools to maintain close relation and work together to strengthen both wizarding schools" announced the headmaster of Durmstrang, "Without further ado, the King of the ball is Mr Uchimaki Keitaro. He has proven himself to be a gentlemen and has won the hearts of the professors of both schools. The Queen of the ball is Ms Luna Lovegood. From the planning of the ball to the actual event, Ms Lovegood's cheerful nature has brought joy to many, I hope that not only the girls but also the boys would learn from her. As for the best couple award, I think we all agree that Mr Draco Malfoy and Mr Xavier Weasley deserved the award for the amazing performance we have just seen. I believe I've given out all the awards? Well then, I have to announce that the Halloween ball has come to an end and I'm glad it's been a success" announced the headmaster. And with that ending speech, everyone began to clear out of the great hall.

* * *

"I can't believe we got an award Draco, can you?" Ginny chirped as she jumped around. Draco watched the little angel prance around.

"Come" Draco muttered as he grabbed Ginny by the hand and led her to the Quidditch pitch. Stopping in the middle of the pitch, he turned her to face him.

"I want you to have this. I'm sorry for being a prat" Draco said as he handed her a huge box

"What's this?" Ginny asked as she lifted the lid of the box. She gasped as she saw what was inside. It was a Nimbus 2001, just like his.

"This is too expensive, I can't have it" Ginny said as she handed the box to him.

"I want you to have it, you're a great player, Xav, you'd help us win the inter-schools matches. Go on, try it" Draco said as he gave her a little push.

"I can't, I'm wearing a gown" Ginny muttered.

"It doesn't matter, really, there's no one out here" Draco complained.

"But…but" Ginny started.

"Oh bother, come on" Draco groaned as he picked her up easily and sat her in front of him on the broom, then kicking off from the ground.

Ginny felt her skirts lift a little and tried to hold on to them, but she was thoroughly enjoying the feeling of sitting so close to Draco. Enjoying the night breeze and view, Ginny absentmindedly leaned into Draco, sighing a little in contentment.

Draco felt the redhead leaning into him, but it didn't matter at all, no one could see them so high up in the air. Slowly, he inhaled the scent of her, mesmerized by the night and her at the same time. It wasn't until near midnight did they then land and ran back to their dormitories, falling straight to sleep.


	8. Narcissa Malfoy

* * *

Loving You Secretly Chapter 08: Narcissa Malfoy 

"Aunt Narcissa, Aunt Narcissa, are you alright? You were spacing out" Ginny asked, concerned about the older woman.

"Oh, sorry dear, please continue" Narcissa Malfoy said as she bandaged Ginny's arm.

"As I was saying, Draco threw two Beetleweed's Root into the cauldron instead of one and it blew up, fortunately, I covered my face with my hands, but now I've got boils all over my hands, and Professor Snape was so angry, he gave us both detentions" Ginny complained as she winced a little at the pain.

"Well, it's that time of the year again, no wonder Draco is so distracted and disturbed" Narcissa muttered.

"Pardon me, Aunt Narcissa, but what time of the year? Why does it affect him so badly? He's not even paying attention in classes anymore" said Ginny.

"Today's supposedly the 18th anniversary of my marriage to Lucius, that is if we never got divorced. Draco's very affected because it's Leo's birthday as well and it brings back many memories for him, the good and the bad" Narcissa sighed as she got up to keep the bandages.

"Leo used to be his best friend and the only person he would speak to, but ever since our divorce, Leo has chosen to live with Lucius while Draco wanted to be with me. Leo blamed Draco for betraying Lucius and Draco blamed Leo for betraying me. Now they are the worst enemies, and it's all my fault" cried Narcissa.

"It's not your fault Aunt Narcissa, it can't be, you're such a nice person, it's Leo's fault for not wanting you" Ginny attempted to comfort her.

"No, it's my fault. I should have just let her into the family" Narcissa cried, then she stopped abruptly, "I'm sorry, I spoke too much. Get some rest and if you feel better, let me know" said Narcissa before she went back into her office.

* * *

"I'm back" Ginny whispered as she entered her dormitory room. Draco was sitting on the floor and staring into space again.

"Hey, Draco, are you okay? You don't have to worry about my hand, it's much better already" Ginny said as she sat across from him. Draco merely nodded.

"We should be off now, Snape'll want us to be at his office for detention on time" Ginny said as she took hold of his arm and tried to heave him off the ground. Draco got up in silence and they headed for the Professor's office.

"I want you to clean up this place and arrange the potions neatly onto the shelves, no magic is allowed, is that clear? Report to me when you're done" yelled the professor.

"Yes sir" Ginny muttered. Then she proceeded to sweep the floor and clear up the unwanted ingredients while Draco started shelving the potions.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? My dear brother, smartest student in Durmstrang, doing servant's work, you should have known better than to follow that useless old woman" a voice taunted. Turning around, Ginny saw a boy about her age who looked exactly like Draco himself. "This must be Leo Malfoy" thought Ginny as she turned to watch Draco's reaction.

"Shut up and get out of here before it's too late" Draco yelled with his back to his brother.

"Why should I? My father owns this school you know" Leo taunted.

Draco shot up, grab the younger boy by the collar and yelled, "Shut your big fucking trap, or I'll kill you, you bastard"

"Draco, no" Ginny yelled.

"See, even your dear little boyfriend over here knows it's bad to be disrespectful towards the heir of Durmstrang school of Magic" smirked the younger boy. This prompted Draco to glare at Ginny.

"You'd be in trouble Draco, don't do it" Ginny pleaded. Draco released his grip and Leo straightened his shirt before sauntering over towards Ginny. Leo was as tall as Draco and towered over Ginny.

"So, you're the new generation of genius in Durmstrang. What a pathetic looking thing you are. I bet under those clothes is figure of a woman. Have you seen anything yet, brother dear?" Leo taunted as he grabbed Ginny by the wrist, pinning her to him, causing Ginny to yelp in pain.

"Let go of him you bastard" Draco yelled as he ran forward and pried Ginny from the hands of his brother before punching the latter on the nose.

"That's enough!" Narcissa Malfoy's voice boomed across the room, "Stop it, the both of you"

"Xavier, are you alright?" Narcissa asked as she reached for Ginny, when Ginny nodded in response, the older woman sat her in a chair and moved toward the two brothers who had stopped fighting and were glaring at each other.

"Stop it, the both of you. You're being childish and stupid about things. The divorce is between your father and I, there is no reason for the both of you to become worst enemies. What happened to all those words about brotherhood? Draco, I'm especially disappointed with you. He's your brother, even if you wanted to help Xavier, you should never have hit him. Leo, why can't you just stop taunting and testing your brother's patience? The fact that Draco chose to live with me has already proven that he's giving everything he could have to you, that's how much he loves you. Why? Why must you come and taunt him? Does that make you happier?" Narcissa cried.

"Your mother is right" Lucius Malfoy's voice boomed across the room, "it is our wish to see you two become best friends like you were when you were young. Leo, you choosing to live with me doesn't entitle you to more chances of inheriting everything I have, so stop being so smug about it. Draco, I know you hate me for betraying your mother, but you must understand that there are things about being an adult in which you children do not know" Lucius explained.

"I might not know about things that adults do, but I do know that I will never betray the woman I love like you did" Draco yelled before he ran out of the room.

"Draco" Ginny called out and got up from her sit to go after him.

"Xavier, please find him and bring him back to the dormitory safely" were the last words Ginny heard as she stepped out of the room.

* * *

"Draco" Ginny called out again. Then an thought struck her and she began running out of the castle.

Draco came to the middle of the Quidditch Pitch and sat on the ground, "Why? Why must it be like this all the time? Why did he take Ginny? He shouldn't have touched her, I wouldn't have hit him if he didn't touch her" he thought.

"Draco" Ginny called out as she came running towards him.

"Are you alright?" they both asked at the same time.

"I'm fine" they both replied at the same time. Then smiling a little, Ginny sat down beside him.

"They divorced because Father was in love with a younger woman, and he wanted to marry her. Mother couldn't take the idea of sharing her husband with another woman, so they divorced. Leo wanted to be with Father because he didn't want to miss out on the luxuries at home. I hated father for betraying mother, so I chose to leave with my mother" Draco explained as he continued to tear.

"My family has always been close knit, so I'm not sure if I should be the one to say anything at all. But I always loved my brothers a lot and I'm sure we will remain close no matter what happens. I'm sure Aunt Narcissa and the headmaster would like to see you and Leo become close again. It's his birthday today, right? I'm guessing that he came here to see you because he misses you, and I'm guessing that you already have a present that you wanted to give him" Ginny said as she stared into the night sky.

"I really envy you, your parents and brothers are always writing to you and all. I don't get anything from my brother and my father wouldn't acknowledge me in school. I wished that one day, my father and mother would get back together again. You're right. Every year, I would buy a present for Leo on his birthday, but ever since my parents divorced 2 years ago, I stopped sending the presents, but I would still buy then, so I've got one more to add to the collection" Draco smiled sadly.

"Then give it to him. Come on, he's probably still in the headmaster's office. Let's go" Ginny chirped as she pulled Draco off the ground and ran all the way back to their dormitory. Pulling out Draco's trunk, she motioned to him to get Leo's present. Reluctantly, Draco reached and took hold of a little box, then he allowed himself to be dragged out of the dormitory again by Ginny.

* * *

"Leo, wait, Leo Malfoy" Ginny yelled as she saw the other blonde walking towards the main gate of Durmstrang, about to leave.

"You two again. What do you want?" asked Leo.

"Draco's got something he wants to give you" Ginny mumbled before pushing Draco in front of her.

"Happy 16th Birthday" Draco said as he handed Leo the box.

"Thanks" Leo mumbled before taking the box and walked out of the school.

"There. Now, tell me, how do you feel?" Ginny asked with a grin.

"You really talk too much" Draco smirked as he ruffled the redhead's hair.

"Thank you, Xav" Draco muttered.

Ginny grinned at the blush that threatened to creep up his face before running back to the dormitory with the blonde right behind her.

"Wait!" yelled Ginny as she stopped in her tracks suddenly, causing Draco to bump into her.

"What?" asked Draco.

"We should go talk to Aunt Narcissa" Ginny muttered. Draco nodded in agreement and so the duo headed to the infirmary.

"Aunt Narcissa" Ginny called out.

"Mother" Draco called out.

"I'm in the office" Narcissa replied.

"Aunt Narcissa, Draco just gave Leo his present, I'm so glad that Leo took it" Ginny chirped as she entered the office, as she was about to approach Narcissa, Draco pulled her back. It was then did she notice that Narcissa had been crying and her eyes were red and puffy.

"Mother, are you alright? I'm sorry mother, I promise I'd never act so childish and stupid again" Draco said worriedly as he hugged his mother.

"It's not that my dear, it's just that, she's dead. That woman's dead. Dead while birthing her first child, and Lucius wants us back. I don't know what to do" Narcissa explained.

"Never. First he throws us out like we're trash and now he wants us back? We'll leave him and if need be, we'll take Leo with us" Draco yelled.

"I can't Draco, I cannot leave your father. He betrayed me, but I still love him" Narcissa cried. Draco nodded in defeat and said, "Alright mother, I understand. I will follow you wherever you choose to go" then he turned to tell Ginny that he was leaving. But the sight before him shocked him. Ginny had tears trickling down her face.

Putting his arm around her to comfort her, they turned and returned to the dormitory.


	9. Christmas Wish

Loving You Secretly

Chapter 09: Christmas Wish

"Xav, Xav. You're spacing out again. What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"Just a thought running through my mind. Nothing much really" Ginny replied before returning to her work.

Draco eyed his roommate. Fully aware that the only reason she was looking so lost was because of him and his mother. "There's really nothing she can do, I've told her so many times already" thought the blonde as he shook his head and returned to read his book. Christmas was drawing near, and very soon, they would be on their way home for the holidays. This meant that Draco would be heading back to the Malfoy Manor once again, and he was feeling weird about it. Ginny tried to help him think of ways to get used to life back at the Malfoy Manor, but as she has never been there before, there was nothing much she could do, yet the little redhead persisted.

"There's got to be some way where he and his family could spend quality time together trying to get to know each other again" thought Ginny as she chewed on the end of her quill.

"Xav, could you help me with this, I can't seem to get the answer" Harry asked as he pushed his book in front of Ginny.

"Um...try this" Ginny said as she scribbled some words on the book.

"Nope, it's still wrong. Never mind, I'll figure something out. Are you alright? These stuffs don't usually pose a difficulty to you, you know?" Harry asked.

"I'm probably just tired, I'm going back to the dormitory, see you tomorrow, Harry" Ginny said as she grabbed her books and left the library. She knew she wasn't concentrating on her work and there was no point staying in the library and spacing out, causing her friends to worry about her.

* * *

Back in her dormitory, Ginny changed into her nightwear and clambered into bed, attempting to sleep, but there were simply too much things on her mind. Eventually, fatigue took over and she slumbered.

Draco entered the dormitory and noticed that the little redhead was already asleep. Walking over to Ginny's bed, Draco sat by her, watching her as she slept. She was so innocent and so alluring when she slept. Always there to help him and encourage him. He felt so much for her. It was too much emotion to put into words. Lifting his hand to her face, he brushed off a strand of red hair that was covering her face. Fortunately for him, Ginny was a heavy sleeper, so heavy that only a marching procession can wake her up. Maybe not that serious, but nevertheless, a little sound or movement would never wake Ginny up. This was something Draco learnt over the past four months of being her room mate.Ginny was still topping the level and her personal best during quidditch practice was 100 points all by herself. Draco is amazed, fascinated, convinced, and conquered by this little angel. Watching her sleep reminded him of the ball when he danced with her. It was the only time he felt so strongly towards another person. He had had several girlfriends before he came to Durmstrang, being Draco Malfoy, but none of them made him feel as strongly as he does for Ginny Weasley.

"Maybe because none of them are crazy enough to dress up as a boy, enroll into an all boy's school, come in with top scores, excel in everything, amaze and amuse everyone, all because of me" thought the blonde as he gave his infamous smirk.

"I'm sorry Harry. I'm not going to give her up to you without a fight. She's too precious" thought Draco as he left Ginny's bedside and went back to sleep.

* * *

"Hey, you're all going home for Christmas?" Harry asked. Ginny and Draco nodded simultaneously.

"Lucky you. Mom and Dad decided to head for the Silk Road, so I've got no home to go to" Harry sighed.

"You could always join me at the Malfoy Manor, mate" Draco said matter-of-factly as he dragged his trunk out of his room.

"Really? I've been waiting for you to say that. You're such a great friend" Harry chirped before rushing into his room and pulling out his own trunk, prompting Ginny to burst out laughing and Draco to roll his eyes.

"See, I'm all packed "Harry chirped as he ran towards his friends.

Together, the three friends made their way towards the portkeys.

* * *

Back in Bramble Woods, Ginny bid goodbye to Harry and Draco before running off to find her mother.

"Mom, I'm home" Ginny called as she ran towards her mother's open arms.

"Oh, my baby. How have you been? I'm so proud of you, you are so smart and capable, my sweetheart" Molly Weasley exclaimed as she hugged her daughter tight.

"Yeah, that's why we are all here to pick you" Ron said as he stepped forward to pull his sister into his arms while Fred and George grinned at her.

"How's my little princess?" Arthur Weasley said as he ruffled Ginny's hair.

"I've been great. Had the best time of my life" Ginny grinned.

* * *

On Draco's side of Bramblewoods

"Mother, Harry's joining us, is that okay? His parents are away" Draco asked as he walked over to his mother, who nodded quietly.

"They'll be here mother. If they want us back, they will be here" Draco assured her.

"Narcissa, Draco, Harry" Lucius Malfoy called out as he approached his ex-wife, his son and his son's best friend. Right behind him stood Leo, who was trying to look indifferent.

"Mother" Leo called as he approached his mother.

"My baby, I've missed you so much. How have you been?" Narcissa cried out as she pulled her younger son into her arms, completely overwhelmed by emotions. Leo on the other hand didn't know what to do, so he just hugged his mother back and patted her on the back.

"Leo" Draco said as he approached his brother. Leo released his mother and turned towards his brother. "Brother" Leo replied and they broke into a smile.

"This is so good. You two are finally on talking terms again" Harry laughed as he hugged the two brothers, causing both of them to choke while Lucius and Narcissa smiled at the trio.

"Alright, let's be off now. We've still got a Christmas tree to decorate and a turkey to prepare" Lucius announced.

"Oh boy, Christmas tree, and TURKEY!" Harry yelled as he ran off after the two adults, followed closely by the two brothers.

* * *

"So little sis, we shall meet in the Quidditch Inter-schools match, right?" asked Ron.

"Yes big brother, and the Eagles will own you Gryffindors" Ginny smirked.

"Tell us about your roommate Gin. Draco Malfoy is legendary" Fred asked as he took a muffin from the basket.

"Well, he started off hating me, cause like my dear brothers, he thought I was just another imp born into this world to spite him. But I guess I changed his mind when I was promoted to second year and when I joined the Eagles. It was kinda hard for him to treat me nastily" Ginny grinned.

"Speaking of which, that means you're the same year as me now, Gin. Awesome" Ron exclaimed, but also feeling a tinge of jealousy at his sister's talents.

"How was it like dancing with the legendary seeker?" George grinned cheekily.

"I had lots of fun" Ginny said, blushing a little, causing her brothers to burst out in laughter.

"Alright, stop teasing your sister. Now Ginny, I know that you are very talented and that you excel in both academic and sports. But that doesn't give you the excuse to get into relationships at school, especially with your roommate. I'm presuming he doesn't know you are a girl" said Arthur solemnly.

"Oh come on Dad, Gin's old enough to take care of herself, besides, she's a boy in name back in school, how is it possible for her to get into relationships? Unless the other guy's a gay, which means you don't have to worry about a thing because Ginny is a girl" Fred said matter-of-factly, earning a glare from his father.

"I'm just telling her to be careful" Arthur defended himself.

"Face it, Dad, you're just being over protective, just like old Ronniekins here" George rebutted. At this statement, both the father and the youngest son blushed crimson red.

* * *

"How was school for you Leo?" Lucius asked prompting Harry, Draco and Narcissa to look up from their plates and at the mentioned boy.

"Oh, it's really cool actually. I'm on the Slytherin team, playing seeker, just like big brother. I might even be playing against the both of you, oh and that redheaded little guy too, for the upcoming quidditch inter-schools championship" Leo said proudly.

"Isn't that wonderful, Narcissa? Our sons, both made seekers in their first year. This year's quidditch inter-schools championship would be worth a watch, don't you think so?" Lucius asked his wife who replied with a smile.

"Aunt Narcissa, Headmaster, I'd be returning home tomorrow by the floo network. My parents just owled me saying that they've returned, and they didn't want me to bother you any longer" Harry said as he finished his dessert.

"I never thought you were a bother. You're welcome here anytime you wish, you've been Draco's best friend since before entering Durmstrang, I've long regarded you as one of my sons. But if your parents would like you to return for a reunion, then you'd better hurry home to see them, I'm sure you miss them a lot" Lucius smiled at the younger boy.

"That's right Harry. You've always been a great companion for Draco it's almost like you're brothers already. Take good care of yourself" Narcissa added.

"Say mate, since I'm leaving tomorrow, why don't we party all night? With Leo of course" Harry chirped.

"I don't mind. But I do wish Xav were here too" Draco sighed.

"Big brother, tell me you are not gay, tell me you don't swing that way" Leo teased while trying to look horrified.

"He can't be gay. He's too strong to be gay" Harry grinned.

* * *

"Mommy, have you seen my set of inner vests?" Ginny asked she ran down the stairs.

"I've already had them packed into your trunk. Honestly, I can't trust you to take good care of yourself. Quidditch inter-schools championships are coming up soon. Practice hard and don't skive off the job okay. Make us proud, sweetheart. But do take care of yourself as well. Get enough rest" Molly went on and on, but because she had her back to Ginny, she wasn't aware that her daughter had already ran upstairs back to her room to avoid listening to the nagging.

* * *

"Hey big brother, looks like you'll get to see your little red head tomorrow. Are you feeling really excited? How bout ecstatic?" Leo teased as he flop down on his brother's bed.

"Get off my bed Leo, and stop talking about Xav. It's becoming too clich" Draco replied.

* * *

"Bye Mommy. Take care of yourself and Daddy too, Okay?" Ginny gave a final wave before making her way to the portkey.

"Hey there" a familiar voice called out. Ginny turned around only to find herself facing the blonde that she had missed for the period of the holidays, Draco Malfoy.

"Hey Draco. So how's everything at home? Alright?" Ginny asked.

"Still thinking about it aren't you? Everything's alright. I'm adapting really well. Did you get my present to you?" Draco asked.

"Yeah. It's really nice, Thanks. Did you get my present for you?" Ginny asked. Incidentally, Draco had given her a pocket watch that was also a compass.

"Yeah. Nice picture. You're really talented in everything" Draco exclaimed as he led them towards the portkey. Incidentally, Ginny had given him a portrait of the three of them (plus Harry) that she drew from memory.

"Hey, you guys" Harry called out as he ran towards his two best friends.

"Hey there, Harry. How was Christmas? Thanks for the cloak. Did you get my present?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, I did. How did you know I needed a quill anyway?" Harry asked.

"Well, I was the one who broke your old one anyway" Ginny laughed as she ran to touch the portkey and disappeared into it.

"Xav, that was..." Harry started but was interrupted by the blonde.

"Oh stop talking. Let's go, we're going to miss the last portkey" Draco smirked as he dragged his friend towards a nearby portkey.


	10. Quidditch InterSchools

Loving You Secretly

Chapter 10: Quidditch Inter-schools 

"Okay Eagles, you've understood the plan, now execute it" Tai Ho said as he kicked off into the air followed by his team members. The team has been training for the Quidditch Inter-schools championships for a couple of weeks in a row now. Ginny was still keeping her title as star Chaser of the team. The Eagles would be up against Hogwart's Gryffindor team, which incidentally happens to be the team Ginny's brothers are on. If they manage to beat the Gryffindors, they'd have to compete with the Beauxbaton team. Up till this point in time, Ginny is beginning to feel the pressure to win.

"Tomorrow's the big game against the Gryffindor team, I don't want any of you to be wandering about till past midnight. Lights out at 11 for all Eagles, understood" Tai Ho warned the team before he dismissed them. Ginny nodded silently, feeling very nervous about the match on the following day.

"Hey Xav, wait up" Harry called out. Turning around, Ginny saw Harry and Draco walking towards her. Draco was looking exceptionally unhappy.

"Hey, aren't you going to join the rest for the usual communal bath? What's up with you anyway, Draco?" Ginny asked.

"Nah, we decided to head back to the dormitory to have some time to ourselves. Draco's just brooding over what to say when he sees his dear Pansy tomorrow" Harry grinned, earning himself a light punch in the stomach from his blonde friend.

"Who's Pansy?" Ginny asked suspiciously, half wishing she wouldn't know the answer.

"Pansy Parkinson is Draco's first ever girlfriend. They've been together since they were 13, but they broke up just before we came to Durmstrang. She's coming as a supporter with Hogwart's tomorrow, and our dear friend here doesn't know what to do when he sees her" Harry explained as he inched away from the blonde to prevent from being hit.

"Oh, I see. Then I guess there's no need for us to worry about him. He'd be fine. He's always fine around girls" Ginny said without looking at the blonde, feeling a distinct pinch in her heart. They trio made their way back to their dormitory in complete silence. Even Harry could sense that something was not right between his two best friends, so he decided to keep his mouth shut.

* * *

Draco let Ginny take her bath first, and when she emerged, she walked out of the room without even speaking to him. Running down to the common room in the dormitory, Ginny sat on the sofa nearest to the fireplace and tears started pouring down her face. She was lucky that the sofa was in such an angle that nobody could see her face.

"His girlfriend is coming. Tomorrow. He's feeling weird about it. What am I suppose to say?" thought Ginny as she wiped the tears away with her hands "What can I say? I'm a boy, and he doesn't even like me in the first place"

"Xav, what's wrong?" Harry emerged from behind her and sat next to her.

"Harry, you scared me" Ginny said as she tried to wipe off any traces of tears on her face.

"You were crying, Xav. What happened? Is this about Pansy and Draco?" Harry asked.

"No, no, I'm fine. Really. What are you doing down here? You're suppose to be in bed" Ginny asked.

"So are you. But I saw you running out of your room while I was going to look for you, so I came down here. Now, will you tell me what's wrong?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. I just felt like crying. Maybe it's nerves" Ginny lied.

"Xav, don't try to lie, you know you'll start blushing when you lie. So, this is about Pansy and Draco. You like Draco, right?" Harry asked.

"I...I..."Ginny attempted to reply, but realized she didn't know what to say.

"Listen to me, Xav. What happened between Draco and Pansy was many years ago. They gave up on each other just before we came to Durmstrang. Nothing is going to happen tomorrow. They met each other last year, but they never said a single word to each other" Harry explained.

"Really" Ginny asked as she looked at her friend.

"Really" Harry nodded, "Now, you'd better wash up a little and go to bed, if Tai Ho makes his rounds to check on us, you'd be scolded again" Harry said as he lifted Ginny from the sofa and guiding her up the stairs to her room.

"There. In you go. Don't bother about Draco, he's probably asleep" Harry said as he opened the door to her room and pushed her in.

Ginny got into bed and fell asleep straight away, without even uttering a word to the blonde.

* * *

"Welcome to Durmstrang. We hope you have a nice stay, and all the best for the matches" Lucius Malfoy greeted the Professors of Beauxbaton and Hogwarts.

"Hey Gin" Ron called out to his little sister, prompting Ginny to hold out a finger on her lips and the twins to hit him in the head.

"What were you thinking? Are you daft? Nobody knows Gin's called Ginny in this ruddy place" Fred chided.

Ron blushed and kept apologizing to his sister.

"Hey Xav, those are your brothers? I played against them last year, they're really good" Harry grinned.

"Draco" a distant voice called out, causing the trio (Draco, Ginny and Harry) to turn towards the source. A blonde girl with huge, out of proportion eyes, full lips and a body to die for appeared out of the midst.

"Pansy Parkinson" gasped Harry. Ginny's eyes widened when she realized who this goddess was.

"That's what I'm up against? Why do I have the feeling I'm going to be one big loser" Ginny thought to herself as Pansy approached Draco and circled her arms round him.

"Hi Pansy. I gotta go now. My match would start in half an hour. My friends and I would have to be ready" Draco pushed the blonde woman aside as he dragged his two best friends by the hand all the way to the changing rooms near the quidditch pitch.

"Well, at least I know I've got a 40 chance" Ginny thought with a grin as the image of Draco pushing Pansy away flashed through her mind again.

"See what I mean, Xav. There's nothing to worry about. He doesn't even care about her" Harry teased as he grabbed his quidditch robes from the locker.

"Not so loud, Harry. He might hear you" Ginny whispered.

"Who might hear what?" Draco said as he came over to where his two friends were.

"Um, nothing" Ginny muttered.

"Harry, were you going on about me and Pansy again? This is about the millionth time I'm telling you this, it's over between me and her" Draco said as he walked towards the changing room.

* * *

"And, they're off. The Eagles still have a very strong team this year, although their star Chaser Keitaro has left the team, the Eagles have found a strong replacement. Xavier Weasley. Weasley has shown great potential, according to the Eagles captain, Tai Ho. Spectators should also be aware that in today's match, Xavier Weasley would be playing against his brothers from Hogwarts, Ron, Fred and George Weasley. This is going to be an interesting of siblings against each other. And it's he scores, ten points to Eagles" said the announcer who happened to be Thanos.

Ginny swooped around swiftly on her Nimbus 2001, taking the quaffles and scoring through the hoops, causing Ron to glare at her.

"Hey, give your brother some lee way over here please, Mione's watching you know" Ron blurted out in frustration as Ginny scored her 50th point.

"Sorry brother, can't show you any mercy or my team would kill me" Ginny grinned as she zoomed after the quaffle again. Fred and George were so worried about her they'd even stopped a bludger from knocking her off the broom, earning a glare from their captain Angelina Johnson.

"And Xavier Weasley scores again. That's 70 points for the Eagles and 10 for the Gryffindor team. What's this, it seems that the seekers have spotted the snitch, who would get to it first? The Eagle's Draco Malfoy or Gryffindor's Seamus Finnigan?" announced Thanos.

All eyes were on the two seekers as they headed for the snitch. "Please let Draco catch the snitch" Ginny pleaded as she headed for the hoops with the quaffle held tightly in her hand.

"Just as the Eagle's Chaser, Xavier Weasley, scores the 80th point for the Eagles, Draco Malfoy catches the snitch. The Eagles wins with 230 to 10" Thanos announced, causing the entire school to cheer.

"We did it" Tai Ho yelled as he flew to the middle of the pitch, followed by his team. They landed and hugged each other.

"Good job, Xav" everyone took turns to ruffle Ginny's hair as they knew she didn't like being hugged. Which made sense to her because she was a girl.

"Good job. You were great" Draco said as he ruffled her hair harder than usual.

"Thanks, so were you" Ginny grinned.

"Draco. Oh Draco, you were simply amazing. I'll tell you what, I'm going to cook up something real nice and we can have supper together, be in my room by 10 okay?" Pansy hugged the blonde before turning around and walking away, swaying her hips in a provocative way.

"Whoa, mate, looks like she's on hunting mode again, and you're the target. Better be careful" Harry said as he slapped his best friend on the shoulder.

"I'm not going" Draco mumbled before heading back towards the dormitory, but Ginny did not hear him for she had ran off in fury the moment the blonde female arrived.

* * *

That night, Durmstrang held an extravagant dinner party. Everyone had their fill and the Eagles were given a special table to themselves.

"Today's match was great. Tomorrow, we'd be up against Beauxbaton, I don't want anyone to sleep late. Lights out..." Tai Ho started but was interrupted when his team completed his sentence for him.

"At 11. We know" said the team. Causing the entire Eagles to burst out in laughter.

"It's 10 already, and Draco's still not back. He must be with Pansy" thought Ginny as she sat on her bed.

"I'm going out to look for him. I'll say that lights out would be in an hours time and he has to be back" Ginny muttered as she got out of bed and left the dormitory. However, she wasn't aware that the blonde was actually following some distance behind her.

"What's she doing out at this hour? I'd better follow her just in case she gets into some sort of trouble" Draco thought as he followed the little red head.

Walking on the corridor, Ginny opened every classroom door to check if Draco was in there.

Opening on of the classroom doors, she came face to face with a burly looking boy from Hogwarts, who appeared to be drunk.

"You're late, come on in" said the boy.

"Who are you? I'm looking for my friend" Ginny asked as she was being pulled into the classroom.

"Aren't you the girl who owled me this morning? Don't be shy" said the boy as he dragged her and pinned her down onto the table.

"No, get away from me. I'm not a girl" Ginny yelped.

"You're kidding. You may be a little short of some assets, but anyone could tell you're a girl just by smelling you" sneered the boy as he lifted Ginny's shirt.

"What's this? I knew there's something wrong with you, you can't be a boy" sneered the boy as he began tugging on the zipper to Ginny's vest, slowly revealing her breast which she had tried in vain to conceal.

"No, don't. Please. Let me go. I'm not the girl who owled you. I don't even know who you are" Ginny pleaded.

"I don't care if you are the girl or not. Just so long as I get my enjoyment out of you" sneered the boy as he bent lower to lick the skin on Ginny's neck.

Ginny closed her eyes, "This is the end. There's no way I can fight him. I'm sorry Draco" Just as she was about to give up, the weight of her attacker seemed to leave her body all of a sudden. Ginny's eyes snapped open and she saw Draco punching the boy on the face. Taking the chance, Ginny zipped up her vest and pulled down her shirt.

"Don't you dare touch him, ever again" Draco yelled as he delivered another punch across the boy's face.

"What are you talking about? She's..." started the boy, but Draco punched him again.

"Get out of here" Draco yelled as he got up and kicked the boy hard on his behind, sending the big burly boy running out of the classroom yelping for help.

Ginny huddled at a corner, startled by the attack, and praying that Draco didn't sense anything suspicious about her gender.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked as he came over to her. Ginny nodded quietly. Picking her up, Draco carried her all the way back to their room. Placing her gently on her bed, Draco pulled her covers around her and was about to walk back to his bed when Ginny started thrashing about in her sleep, "Get away from me. No, please don't" she yelled.

"It's alright, he's gone. You're safe now, Xav" Draco comforted her as he cradled her in his arms. It was then did Ginny quiet down and went back to sleep.

"I can't let her sleep by herself, she'd start having nightmares again" thought Draco as he gently lie down next to her, cradling her in his arms. Feeling her tension ease out, Draco too drifted off to sleep with Ginny in his arms.


	11. Heartbreaker

Loving You Secretly

Chapter 11: Heartbreaker 

Draco awoke to the sudden chill that caught him only to realize that his live huggable, Ginny, was already up and was huddled at a corner of the bed, sobbing quietly.

"What's wrong?" asked Draco sleepily.

"Noth..Nothing, I'm fine" Ginny hurriedly wiped off the tears on her face.

"Don't worry, he won't dare to do anything to you again" Draco assured the little red head.

"Oh no, she mustn't know that I know her secret or it'd be very awkward for her to live here with me" thought Draco.

"Besides, there's nothing he could do to you, you're a guy, there's no way he can rape you, unless..." Draco attempted to tease her.

"I...I know, it's just that, I'm a boy too, but I can't save myself from such a situation, I feel so useless" Ginny sobbed.

Thoughts of the inner Ginny: "Yeah! He still doesn't know I'm a girl"

"Don't be silly. Did you see how massive that boy was? Even I wouldn't stand a chance if I hadn't attacked from behind. You just lost to him in terms of size. But are you sure you want to be his size?" Draco teased as he ruffled Ginny's hair.

"Sometimes. Sometimes I do wish I am strong enough to defend myself and not always depend on my brothers or you or Harry even" Ginny said as she looked at him.

Thoughts of the inner Ginny: "Hell No! That boy was about as huge as a baby elephant, I don't wanna be him"

"You will be able to defend yourself one day, but for now, just let us defend you, okay. And no more running around the school grounds so late at night" Draco warned.

"I was looking for you. You weren't back yet and Tai Ho was about to do his room checks" said Ginny.

"I was with Tai Ho all the while. We were discussing some tactics. Which reminds me. We have a game against Beauxbaton in 2 hours time. Better hurry now. You can have the bath room first" Draco said as he moved aside to let Ginny off the bed.

"Draco" Ginny called out before entering the bath room, "Thanks a lot"

* * *

"Okay, Eagles. We're up against a bunch of whiney girls today, and we're not going to lose to them, got that. Let's go!" Tai Ho announced as the team stepped out into the pitch.

"And they're off. It's a battle between the sexes. Will it be the beauties from Beauxbaton or the hots from Durmstrang? Looks like Weasley's on the move again. Barely 10 minutes into the game and she's scored a total of 30 points on her own" Thanos's voice boomed across the pitch.

"Way to go, Gi...I mean Xavy, give'em hell" Ron cheered.

"Ron, you're sister's really good at the game. Probably even better than you or Fred or George" Hermione grinned.

"Oh yeah, she couldn't have done it without us to coach her" Ron smirked, earning a small punch from his girlfriend who was beaming at him.

"30 minutes into the game, with the Eagles in the lead, 90 to 0. Amazing. Aha, the seekers saw the snitch. They're going for it. What's this, Weasley's scored the 100th point for the Eagles. Don't try to be a gentleman now Malfoy, get the snitch" Thanos cheered, prompting Lucius to warn him not to be bias in his commentary.

"And Malfoy's caught the snitch. Eagles win 250 to 20. Champion of the inter-schools quidditch match is the Eagles from Durmstrang. Do remember to catch tomorrow's match where Hogwarts would meet Beauxbaton in the battle for the runner up" Thanos announced.

"We did it! We're champs again! Xav did it. You scored 70 points all by yourself" Harry exclaimed with joy as he hugged Ginny tightly.

"Great job Eagles. Xav, you'd better be ready, cause you'd be featured in the star teams special" Tai Ho grinned at the little red head.

"Come on team, time for a scrumptious meal and party" Tai Ho announced as he led the team back into the castle"

* * *

"To the Eagles" Harry declared as he held up his goblet filled with pumpkin juice. The rest of the team stood up and accepted the toast.

"Xav, you were amazing. You too Draco, and of course Harry. You three are by far the most outstanding pupils Durmstrang has ever seen. Look at your academic results and your performance in quidditch. I'd be surprise if they didn't offer you a scholarship to attend the most prestigious wizarding University, Ethan Bright" Keitaro said as he eyed the trio.

"Yeah, all outstanding wizards from Durmstrang aspire to go the Ethan Bright" Tai Ho added.

"I don't know about that. If I can manage, I'll go. Who'd give up a chance for free education" Harry grinned.

"Xavy" Fred called out as he came up behind Ginny, "Come with us for a while"

"Sorry guys, my brothers want to speak to me" Ginny said as she got up from the table.

"Amazing little guy isn't he. His brothers are good, but he's better" said Eddy Colt, the other chaser on the Eagles team, earning nods from the rest of the team.

* * *

"Hey Gin, great game today. You made us really proud of you. We heard about what happened last night, and don't you worry. That Vincent Crabbe got hell from all three of us" George said as he ruffled his sister's hair.

"How did you know?" Ginny asked.

"Well, you see, Crabbe was going all around saying that there's a girl in Durmstrang, so we figured. Now he can't remember a thing at all about it" Fred grinned.

"No...You didn't" Ginny gasped.

"Yes, we did" nodded her three older brothers.

"You used the Obliviate charm on him? How could you? You could get into serious trouble" Ginny whispered.

"Don't worry, sis. He's just forgotten all about last night" assured Fred.

"And maybe lose some short term memory" grinned George.

"And perhaps can't remember stuffs that well" added Ron.

"But he's always been that way, so no one would suspect anything" grinned the three brothers.

"Oh my. I just hope mom and dad doesn't hear of this" Ginny sighed as she shook her head and headed back to the great hall with her three brothers.

* * *

Back in the dormitory room late that night.

"So, what did your brothers say?" Draco asked as he eyed the little red head.

"You won't believe this. They heard of what happened last night and they performed the Obliviate charm on that boy" Ginny sighed.

"The...the Obliviate charm? Oh my gosh, you're brothers are amazing" laughed the blond.

"And you think it's funny. Do you know how serious it would be if they were discovered? They could be expelled. What were they thinking, really?" Ginny sighed again.

"Maybe I should perform it on you too. That way, you could forget the bad experience as well as what your genius of brothers did" laughed Draco.

"This is getting no where. I'm going to bed. Good night" Ginny humphed as she slid under her covers.

"Are you alright? Would you need me to hold you in case you get another nightmare?" Draco asked as he walked towards her bed.

"I...I..."Ginny stammered.

"Oh well" Draco drawled as he too slid under her covers and held onto her, causing Ginny to blush.

"Stop thinking and go to sleep. We'd be getting up real early tomorrow morning to catch the match between your brothers and Beauxbaton. You've got to be there to make sure they won't use the Obliviate charm on anyone again" teased Draco, prompting the little red head to punch him lightly before closing her eyes and finally drifting off to sleep.

Meanwhile, the blond himself was having a little trouble of his own. The close proximity of a female body was making him really uncomfortable.

"Think of Pettigrew in a nightgown" thought Draco, "Eww, that's disgusting" and eventually he too slept.

* * *

Ginny awoke to a comfortable warmth surrounding her. Opening her eyes, she noted that the blond never left her, he'd held her the whole night. Slowly and timidly, she reached out and pushed a stray strand of blond hair away from his face. Noting the beautiful features etched on the beautiful face. Draco's lashes were really long, and his nose was firm and sturdy, sitting perfectly in the middle of his face.

Just as she was about to touch his cheeks, Draco begin to stir, causing Ginny to turn away from him, blushing furiously.

Thoughts of inner Draco: "Damn, shouldn't have moved. That was the best type of wake up call"

"You awake" Draco asked as he looked at the little red head. Ginny gave a timid nod.

"Good, let's wash up and get ready to watch the match" Draco said as he got up from bed and walked towards the toilet, leaving Ginny on her own, blushing profusely.

"Go Ron, Go Fred, Go George" Ginny yelled as her brothers appeared on the quidditch pitch.

"Go Hogwarts" Harry yelled, earning weird stares from the rest of Durmstrang.

"Just being friendly" Harry grinned.

"Hi there, you're Gi...I mean Xavier Weasley aren't you. I'm Hermione" Hermione said as she held out her hand to Ginny.

"Hello. Ron's told me all about you. You're brilliant you know. No one can handle Ron as good as you. I've been wanting to meet you since Ron first told us about you" Ginny grinned at the brunette, noting her extremely untamable hair.

"Let's cheer him on" Hermione exclaimed before turning back to watch the match.

"Not that way, Ron. You're so stupid" Ginny yelled in frustration as she saw her brother completely missing a catch.

"Calm down. You'll tear down the whole pitch" Draco smirked as he ruffled her hair.

"Calm down? How can I ever calm down when my brother is out there making stupid mistakes" Ginny yelled agitatedly.

"My my, so your temper has something to do with your hair colour indeed" Draco teased, earning a smack on the back from the little red head who immediately returned to watching the match. The intensity in her eyes as she cheered her brothers on amused the blond. Her energy matched the colour of the streaks of hair on her head, her beautiful brown eyes were always so spirited and alive, making him alive as well.

"Harry, I know why you like her so much. I like her a lot too, that's why I will never give her up to anyone, even if it were my best mate. Sorry mate" thought Draco as he watched the little red head jumping all about as her brother managed to save another goal.

* * *

"Hey Harry, have you seen Draco anywhere?" Ginny asked as she entered the dormitory's common room.

"Nope, the last time I saw him, he was heading for the astronomy tower" Harry shrugged before returning to speak to Thanos who was still very excited by the matches.

"The astronomy tower? Alright, I'll go find him" thought Ginny as she stepped out of the dormitory.

Ginny climbed up the flight of steps leading to the top of the astronomy tower and emerged on the landing, then she heard it.

"Oh Drakey, I miss you sooo much. I missed everything of yours, from your kisses to your touch. Won't you please kiss me again" Pansy Parkinson's irritating mousy voice came from inside the star gazing room.

"Get away from me. The only reason I'm here is to tell you that I'm with someone else and I don't ever want to see you again" Draco yelled.

Feeling relieved, Ginny stepped in attempting to throw a witty retort at the irritating female, but all she saw was Pansy holding onto Draco and smothering him with her kiss. Draco tried in vain to push his attacker aside and then he saw Ginny and his heart sank.

Ginny felt tears welling up in her eyes, not wanting any of them to see her crying, she turned and ran down the flight of stairs all the way back to the dormitory. Draco was devastated, grabbing Pansy by the hair, he flung her aside and ran after her, but by the time he was at the bottom of the flight of stairs, the little red head was out of sight.

* * *

"Xav, what happened? Xav!" Harry called out to Ginny who had ignored his calls and ran straight to her room.

"Xav, open the door. Xav" Harry yelled as he knocked on her door. Ginny grabbed her favourite pillow and emerged from the room. Brushing past Harry, she headed for the infirmary.

"Xav, would you please tell me what's wrong?" Harry demanded.

"I'm fine. I just don't wanna see Draco ever again" Ginny sobbed. Suddenly, she felt herself being pulled into an empty classroom by Harry.

"What the?" Ginny yelled.

"Shh, it's Draco, he's coming this way" Harry whispered.

"Thanks Harry" Ginny whispered back as she sat down at one of the seats.

"Now, can you tell me what happened?" Harry asked as he patted her head.

"I...I was at the astronomy tower, and I saw him kissing Pansy. Then I heard him say he's already with someone else. I felt like my heart was being pinched" Ginny said as tears rolled down her face. Harry eyed his friend and his crush, then he pulled her into his arms.

"Please don't cry Xav. I don't ever wanna see you cry. I like you, Xav. I like you, Xav. If he's hurt you, I'll be here to heal your wounds" Harry cried out as he held onto her.

"Harry" Ginny stopped tearing and looked up at her best friend.

"Harry, I'm sorry, it's just that I..."Ginny muttered.

"I understand, you don't have to say anything. You like Draco more than anyone in this school, I know. But I just want you to know that if you're feeling sad, you could always depend on me" Harry said as he watched her.

"Thank you so much Harry. I'll just be at the infirmary, but please don't tell anyone that" Ginny said as she got up from her seat and walked towards the door of the classroom.

* * *

"Aunt Narcissa, it was horrible, I felt really upset and my heart aches" Ginny mumbled as she sat beside Narcissa Malfoy.

"Oh sweetheart, don't feel sad. Draco doesn't like that stink-of-a-Parkinson anymore, in fact he hates her. As for the other unmentioned person, well, he's never said anything about her to me and he usually tells me everything, so I presume it was some sorta lie to put Parkinson off" Narcissa comforted Ginny.

"Really?" Ginny asked

"Really. Now, I don't want you wandering all over the castle at this time in the night, so you shall spend a night with me right here. Tomorrow morning, you will go back and tell the rest that you were having a splitting headache" Narcissa grinned at the little red head.

"Right" Ginny grinned back and fell straight to sleep.

* * *

If i'm not wrong,there'll be really exciting stuffs in the next chappy. It's valentine's day....hahahah 


	12. Sweet Valentine

Loving You Secretly Chapter 12: Sweet Valentine 

For once Ginny Weasley was lost. She was completely baffled by the hustle and bustle all over Durmstrang. No doubt it was approaching 14th of February, the infamous Saint Valentine's Day, the excitement was completely unexplainable, especially in an all boys school.

"I don't see the point of you guys getting all excited over Valentine's, really. Who are you going to give your chocolates and presents to anyway? We're all of the same gender over here in Durmstrang" Ginny had complained during one of the meal times, barely a week from Valentine's Day.

"Don't be daft, Xav. Being in an all boys school doesn't mean we can't have crushes" Harry chuckled.

"I don't see how unless…"Ginny grinned mischievously.

"Merlin, you're not suggesting that we're gays, no way. There are girls in Beauxbaton and Hogwarts aren't there? Man, you are daft" Bill Cravens sighed, earning multiple nods from the other boys.

"Oh, stop being so hard on him, he's just too protected, by his brothers" Harry said in attempt to rescue the little red head.

"Who says I'm daft? I've all my presents ready" thought Ginny as she grinned to herself.

"What's with that smile? Are you plotting something against someone?" Draco muttered as he ruffled her fiery red hair.

"No. Why would I do anything like that anyway?" Ginny replied as she grinned at the blonde.

"Right. Let's get started or we'll never be able to finish all these work" Draco said as he eyed the stack of homework set by their teachers.

"K" Ginny nodded as she proceeded to work on her pile of work.

* * *

"Watch it, the post is coming in" Someone yelled as flocks of birds flew into the great hall.

"Let's see. Owls, Eagles, Cockatoos, Pigeons, Large Tropical Birds and…a swan? My, my, aren't the girls of the wizarding world getting weirder by the years. Last year someone sent dear Keitaro a sparrow and the poor little bird had to carry a parcel which was at least 5 times it's own weight" Harry announced.

"Look out, the swan's coming this way. Everybody duck" Thanos yelled as the huge bird landed hard on the Pegasus table. Ginny stared in disbelieve as the swan sauntered gracefully towards Draco and dropped a huge, red, heart-shaped box in front of the blond.

"Looks like Pansy's outdone herself again. Last year, it was a dove, this year, a swan? What's she going send next year? A Pterodactyl?" " Harry teased, prompting the blond to glare at him. Reluctantly, Draco reached out to open the box and it began to sing in Pansy's shrilly voice.

"Roses are Red, Violets are blue, and my love for you is everlasting, like the sun that shines"

"Shut that thing up, mate. I'm losing my ears" Harry yelled as he covered his ears with his hands, attempting to block out the offending sound.

"Yuck. How uncouth?" Ginny said as she released her grip on her ears when Draco had shut the box.

"You think that's uncouth? You should have heard the rap she sent him last year" Harry smirked, "It went like this, 'I love your…'"

"Shut it, mate. I'm throwing this away," Draco said as he tossed the box aside.

"Well, judging from that reaction of his, I still stand a chance," thought Ginny as she grinned at the blond.

* * *

"Draco, I've got something for you" Ginny said as they stepped into their room. Then running over to her trunk, she took out a little pink bag and handed it to him.

"Just a little present to thank you for taking care of me" Ginny grinned as she handed him the bag. Opening the bag, the blond realized that it contained chocolates.

"I made them. Try it" Ginny said.

Draco stared at her in disbelief, then grabbing Ginny by the wrist, he blurted out, "Can I interpret this in my own way?"

"What are you talking about? What's wrong? You're scaring me" Ginny squeaked as a result of the shock.

"For Merlin's sake, it's Valentine's Day. Giving me this could only mean one thing," Draco muttered as he released his grip and took off into the bathroom, leaving an utterly stunned and confused Ginny crumbling to the floor.

"What's going on? Is he angry with me? What did I do?" thought Ginny as she crawled into her bed in confusion, waiting for sleep to overcome her.

"What was I trying to do? I must have scared her real bad. But I would be torturing myself if I didn't tell her anything. She'd better get what I'm trying to say" thought Draco as showers of water poured over him (Ooh…Draco in the bath)

* * *

"Xav, you're doing it again," Harry muttered.

"Huh…what?" Ginny snapped out of her daze to look at her friend.

"You're staring into space again. What did he do this time?" Harry asked matter-of-factly.

"Shh, not so loud. It's nothing much really," Ginny stammered.

"If you're not going to tell me, I'll just have to ask him myself" Harry humphed.

"Ask who about what?" Draco crept up from behind the bespectacled boy, causing Ginny to jump a little.

"I need to finish up some assignments, I'll be off first. See you in class" Ginny squeaked and scurried off. Draco stared at her in bewilderment before registering the cause of her reaction. Frowning a little, he told his best friend, "I'm going after him"

"Draco," Harry said in an unusually serious tone, "Don't hurt him"

Draco knew that his best friend would not have taken that tone with him if the latter didn't mean it. He could tell that Harry was determined enough to wring his neck and skin him alive if he'd ever made Ginny cry again. Nodding in response, he ran out of the great hall to search for Ginny.

"I can't believe myself, just can't believe it. I ran away. Like a silly little girl, what is he going to think of me?" Ginny thought to herself as she slumped herself down on one of the swaying benches in the garden that Lucius has recently decided to build to "make Durmstrang a more lively place".

"Xav, Xav where are you?" Draco's familiar voice sounded across the garden.

"Hide. I've got to hide," thought Ginny as she headed for a huge tree and attempted to hide behind it. But she was too late. He'd seen her. Walking swiftly towards the tree, Draco caught her by the upper arms.

"Why? Why are you hiding from me? Am I that detestable?" yelled the blond.

"No, no. It's just…I got scared. I didn't know how I've offended you. If you really hated chocolates, I could always take it back," Ginny whispered timidly.

"No, I won't give it back. You don't take back things that you've already given to others." Draco yelled.

"But…but I really don't know what I've done wrong? I don't know anything…"Ginny said softly.

"You want to know what's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong. I'll tell you. I like you, that's what it is. I LIKE YOU. And I don't want have you running away every time I'm around" Draco yelled out before turning around and walking back into the school, leaving a completely speechless Ginny sitting under the tree to ponder about what had happened.

* * *

"And then, he said he likes me. And now, I'm all confused. What should I do? He still thinks I'm a guy…or does he really like guys???" thought Ginny as she took her bath. Draco had apparently decided to stay out late that night so Ginny took the opportunity to hog the bathroom.

"I need to talk to Aunt Narcissa, and fast. I really hate to run away from him all the time, and I'm getting tired as well…" thought Ginny as she stepped out of the bathroom. However, she was so deep in thought she did not notice the blond standing in front of her and to her utter surprise, she walked straight into Draco.

"I…I…I'm sorry" Ginny stuttered as she tried to step away from him, but she was trapped by his arms which were now embracing her. Looking up at him in confusion, Ginny saw that the blond had hung his head low so as to hide his face from her with his long fringe.

"Please…let me go…" Ginny whimpered. No response.

"Draco…please…I need to…" Ginny asked again but was interrupted.

"No. I'll not let you go. Never" Draco said before capturing her lips with his in a swift motion. Shocked by his actions, Ginny attempted to pull away from him, but the more she tried to move away, the tighter he held her to him.

Draco caressed her lips with his own and then his tongue. The unbearably sweet sensation caused Ginny to gasp and Draco seized the chance to slip his tongue into her mouth. Teasing her, taunting her and playing with her until Ginny felt so weak in the knees that she had to lean on Draco for support. Her hands, on their own volition, moved to wrap themselves around his neck. It seemed like hours before they finally broke off to catch their breathes.

"I…I…" Ginny began to speak but was interrupted by Draco again. (Seems like Draco likes to interrupt…hmm…)

"I like you, I will never let you go and I hope that sinks into your head." Draco said as he looked at Ginny with intensity she has never seen before. Quietly, but not reluctantly, she nodded. Catching the tiny but visible nod, Draco smiled at her before drawing her into his embrace.

* * *

"Morning mates, how was your Valentine's?" Harry asked as he draped each of his arms over the shoulders of Draco and Ginny.

"It's just another passing day," remarked Draco, not wishing to look at either of the two.

Ginny blushed furiously and nodded, as she recalled the memories of the previous night. The kiss they shared, the burning sensation that coursed through her when Draco teased her tongue with his own.

"Well, I gather that you two have sorted out your differences, or should I say, similarities. Good for you then, and for me as well, cause I never have to put up with your cold wars ever again" grinned Harry as he pushed Ginny towards Draco and moved aside so that Ginny now stood between him and Draco.

* * *

Hey everyone,

Finally, the long awaited chappie is here. Enjoy and keep the reviews coming in.

Hugz,

tgimd


	13. Dreaded Exams

Loving You Secretly Chapter 13: Dreaded Exams

"May I have your attention please? As you all know, your end of term examinations would be in two weeks time. I expect every single student to make it an effort to score in all the papers you are sitting for. Students of Durmstrang enter through a stringent selection test; hence I expect nothing less than straight 'Outstandings (Os)' from you. The Professors in school are more than willing to help you with your revision, should you encounter any problems, please do not hesitate to seek help from your professors. In addition, the library opening hours as well as curfew hours will be extended to allow students more time for revision. However, any students caught doing anything other than revising for the examinations beyond the usual curfew hours will be dealt with severely. That is all," Lucius Malfoy's voice boomed across the Great Hall.

"Sigh, it's the dreaded exams again. We'll have to put up with this torture every year till we graduate," Harry groaned as he stuffed another spoon filled with mashed potatoes into his mouth.

"What's it to you anyway, mate? You're always scoring straight "Exceeding Expectations (EEs)"; straight "Outstandings (Os)" is just one step away. I don't even care about it" Draco smirked.

"Look who's talking? You're the one scoring straight 'Os' that's why you don't have to care. Don't listen to him, Xav. He'll just corrupt you," said Harry, pouting away. Ginny laughed at the pair, sometimes they were so comical that if she wrote a book about them, it would be a best seller.

"Well, I don't care if you're scoring straight 'EEs' or if you're scoring straight "Os". We still have to revise. But maybe, just maybe, we could revise a little less than the rest. Don't worry, Harry. With Draco around, you'd be able to get straight 'Os'" Ginny said a she grinned at both boys.

"Who said anything about helping him?" Draco smirked.

"Xav, did you hear that? He doesn't care about anymore. He's going to leave me in the lurch. And you call yourself my friend. How could you do this to me?" cried Harry as he continued to pout. Ginny couldn't take it anymore; she burst out laughing so hard her sides are starting to ache.

"If Draco's not helping you, I will. I won't leave you in a lurch. We'll study together and we won't let him come along," laughed Ginny as she eyed the blonde. She knew she had hit a soft spot. If there was anything Draco didn't like, it's she being alone with Harry.

"Very well, I guess I have no choice but to coach you, mate. I can't let the both of you hang out too much on your own. Who knows what sort of thoughts would run through other's minds if they saw you two together too much?" said Draco turning a little pale in the face.

* * *

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?" Draco asked as he followed Ginny into their dormitory room.

"Did what?" Ginny asked innocently.

"You know what? You really shouldn't try to get a Malfoy jealous. We do drastic things when we're jealous" Draco smiled mysteriously as he cornered the little red head.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I just offered to help Harry. I mean he's our friend and I do want to see him do well too," Ginny continued to defend herself, but could sense that her own voice was getting weaker.

"Really. Well then, maybe this will remind you that you're mine" Draco smirked as he bent down to kiss the redhead. It was a demanding kiss, a possessive kiss. A kiss that made Ginny wanted to say the words, "I'm yours to keep", but she restrained herself. When they finally broke apart, Ginny's face was flushed red and her lips were swollen. The sight of her made Draco wanted to make her rightfully his, reaching out to pull her closer to him, he stopped when he heard her whisper, "It's the second time we kissed"

"Yes, yes it is. I want you to know that I like you and I want you for myself only," Draco said as he watched her.

"Draco, do you like guys? I mean…I…" Ginny stuttered.

"Sigh, you still don't understand. Don't you see, I don't care if you're a guy or a girl. All I care about is you and that I like you" Draco said as he laced his fingers with hers. Pulling her closer when she nodded slightly.

"Let's get to sleep, we have a long day tomorrow" Draco said as he gave her a peck on the forehead.

Ginny changed and got under her covers, still thinking about the blonde and the kiss they shared. It was a big step they took and she made a mental note to tell her Aunt Narcissa about it.

* * *

"And then, he kissed me again. Sigh…what should I do Aunt Narcissa? What am I to do? To him, I'm a boy and that means, he likes boys and that means he's a …a…a homosexual?" Ginny cringed as she said the word.

"Hahahahahahahaha" Narcissa Malfoy couldn't help but laugh at this precious little treasure, which was sitting on one of the infirmary beds.

"What have I done to deserve a homosexual for a son?" Narcissa laughed as the thought came to her mind.

"Sorry, I really didn't mean to insult him. But I just can't stop thinking about it. What if, what if he only likes me in if I'm a boy? What if knows I'm a girl?" Ginny felt her heart sink at the thought.

"Don't worry dear. I'll personally make sure that he doesn't break up with you just because you're a girl, hahaha" Narcissa Malfoy attempted to comfort the redhead but ended up laughing harder at her own sentence.

"Maybe I should tell him the truth," Ginny said solemnly.

"No, no you shouldn't. If your secret is revealed, you'd likely risk expulsion from the school and maybe even worse, from the wizarding world. You mustn't tell anyone anything about your secret. At the very most, we'd try to keep you and Draco together till you graduate. That way, you'll be able to tell him the truth safely. Then we'll have the best wedding the wizarding world has ever seen in centuries," Narcissa said dreamily.

"Right," Ginny said as she grinned at the older woman, "Someday, I'm going to be his bride. I've dreamt of that before."

"And I'm going to be your Mother-in-Law," Narcissa said as she moved over to give Ginny a hug.

Little did they know that a blond was standing outside the infirmary smirking to himself. (I initially wrote, "grinning like a Cheshire cat", but I could hardly picture Draco grinning…)

"My bride? I'd like that," thought Draco as he moved away from the infirmary.

* * *

The library is one of the most frequented places by students who are attempting to cram last minute information into their heads. Without doubt, our favourite trio (in this case it's Harry, Ginny and Draco), is one of the groups that pops down to the library ever so often. Ginny was moving through the rows and columns of shelves trying to find a reference book to help Harry understand the theory of a relatively more advanced spell.

"Nope, not this. Not this either…oh…where can you be?" Ginny cried out in frustration.

"You know, books can't really talk, so you won't get any answer," a familiar voice spoke from behind her. It was Draco.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be helping Harry out?" Ginny asked without turning to look at him.

"Well, you see, Harry'll need a little breathing space of his own, he can't stand it if we were to breathe down his neck every minute, explaining one theory after another to him. So I figured I'd come and find some treasure," Draco said as he stepped closer to Ginny and looped his arms around his waist. This startled Ginny, who jumped away from him.

"What are you doing? There are people here, we could be caught," Ginny blushed as she looked at him, not daring to look him directly in the eye.

"Don't worry yourself about that. It's a common sight in the darker corners of the library. I'm just doing it in a brighter corner cause I've got nothing to hide," Draco smirked as he reached out to brush a stray strand of hair away from Ginny's face.

"You don't mean, there really are homosexuals in Durmstrang?" Ginny asked, completely shocked.

"Of course there are. Sometimes male hormones just go awry and voila, you get homosexuals. Especially when we don't see anyone of the opposite sex for a year, we get all confused and things happen," Draco said keeping the smirk on his face, " So you see, there's really nothing wrong with a little public display of affection."

With that, Ginny felt herself being pulled towards him. Turning her around so that her back was to his front, he looped his arms around her waist again before bending a little to nibble at where her neck and shoulder joined. Ginny enjoyed the feel of his kisses on her neck, but embarrassment took over and she pushed away from him again.

"I…I'm sorry…I…I'm…I'm scared," Ginny stuttered, " What if we were discovered? What if people start asking questions? And worse, what if we can't be together anymore?" Ginny asked as she looked at the blond, almost on the verge of tears.

"Okay, I understand. I'm sorry, I won't make you do anything you don't feel like doing anymore." Draco said as he ruffled her hair.

"Thanks. You're the best" Ginny said as she grinned at him.

"We have all the time we want in our room," Draco whispered into her ear before walking off, leaving Ginny blushing as she leaned against the shelf to steady herself.

* * *

"Please note that we have taken all necessary precautions to ensure that cheating is not possible. This is a 2 hour paper, you may begin now" Peter Pettigrew announced to the hall filled with students taking their last paper.

Draco stared at his exam paper and smirked, "This is even easier than last year's paper," he thought as he proceeded to fill in his answers. Meanwhile, in front of him, Ginny was already diligently writing on her answer script. Harry was fidgeting a little in front of Ginny.

"He must have forgotten the theories he memorized again," thought Draco as he finished the first half of the paper, leaving another hour and a half for the second half of the paper.

"Alright, times up. Please put down your quills and remain silent as I collect your scripts" Peter Pettigrew announced as he gave a wave of his wand, summoning the scripts to pile up neatly before him.

"How did you do?" Ginny asked as she leaned back towards Draco's desk.

"Fine. I had half an hour left and I ended up taking a nap. Harry looks a little fidgety, did he forget his theories again?" Draco asked.

"Yup, he forgot the one about the Switching Spells, but I suppose he remembered it again cause he was doing a little punch in the air (symbolizing victory). I had only 15 minutes left so I did a thorough check of the paper. I think I should be able to do fairly well." Ginny said as she nodded.

"I'll make it," Harry grinned as he turned around to face his two best friends.

* * *

Ginny was feeling completely off. She didn't feel right. Her head was spinning and she felt as though she was about to burst into flames any minute. Lying on her bed, Ginny tried to forget her discomfort and attempted to sleep but her throat was starting to hurt too. Feeling frustrated, Ginny grabbed her wand and attempted to summon a glass of water. Much to her dismay, she was so weak she wasn't able to sustain the spell and the glass of water started zooming around in the room, spilling water everywhere, and to her horror, the glass of water hovered over Draco for a while before tipping the remaining contents on his head.

**SPLASH**

"What the…" Draco sat up with a start. Glaring around the room, he noticed that his little princess was attempting to cough, laugh and apologise at the same time.

"What's going on around here?" He asked as he made his way towards her, noting the unusual paleness of her face.

"Sorry, I was trying to summon a glass of water, but…" Ginny wasn't able to finish her sentence as she had lost consciousness.

"Xav! Xav! What's wrong? Answer me" Draco called out as he shook the unconscious girl, but to no avail.

"Don't panic, don't panic. Right now, you'll have to take her to the infirmary," Draco mumbled to himself, trying to calm his own nerves. Picking her up gently, he gasp as he felt her body heating up.

"She's running a high fever. I'd better hurry," Draco thought as he ran as fast as he could out of the dormitory and towards the infirmary.

* * *

"Mother, Mother, it's Xav, he's running a high fever" Draco yelled as he entered the infirmary.

"Oh dear, put her down on that bed over there and I'll have a look at her," Narcissa said as she emerged from her room donned in her nightgown.

"Mother, will he be all right?" Draco asked, the anxiety in him almost bursting out.

"Don't worry dear. It's the 'Post Exam Fever'. She must have overworked herself during the exam period and after the exams, when she starts to relax, her immune system weakens as well, so the virus attacks. She'll be fine, just a common cold. Some of my specially brewed potion would do," Narcissa said as she tipped the contents on the spoon into Ginny's mouth. Draco watched as Ginny gulped down the potion, not missing the look of agony on her face as the potion glided down her throat which was aching as well. Stroking her hair lovingly with one hand while the other hand simply held on to hers, Draco planted butterfly kisses on her fingers. Whispering sweet nothings to her, telling to get well because he just couldn't bear to see her suffering.

"Draco dear, you really should get some sleep" Narcissa said to her son as she watched in fawn over the little redhead.

"I'll be fine mother. I just want to be here with her," Draco said softly.

"Alright, just make sure you get some rest too, okay. I don't want to have to treat the both of you" Narcissa said before retiring to her own bedroom.

THE END of the chapter

* * *

Well, there you have it, another chappie up. This chappie isn't too exciting. I mean what's so exciting about Exams. But holidays are fun…so stay tuned for the Loving You Secretly Holiday Chaps.

Love

tgimd


	14. Holidays are great, we all agree

Loving You Secretly Chapter 14: Holidays are Best, We all Agree 

Ginny's eyes fluttered open and she realized she wasn't in her room, on her bed. She started to panic, but when she saw a familiar blond dozing off on an armchair beside her, she began to calm down a little. Looking around, she realized that she was in the infirmary.

"Morning my dear. How are you feeling today?" Narcissa said as she approached Ginny.

"Fine, just a little dizzy. How did I get here?" Ginny asked.

"My precious little boy carried you all the way here while you were unconscious. The fever has subsided. You'll be fine in a while. Here, open up, you need to take this potion." Narcissa said as she held a spoon to Ginny's mouth.

"He was here all night. Never left you. Not even to get a drink." Narcissa said as she smiled down proudly at her son.

"Thank you, Aunt Narcissa. For bringing him to this world" Ginny said as she reached out to hug the older woman.

Draco stirred a little and his eyes fluttered open. The heart warming sight of the two women he loved most embracing each other nearly melted his heart.

"Nice way to start a morning. Watching the one you love and your beloved mother embracing each other so lovingly" Draco said as he watched them.

"Morning Draco" both women chorused. (A bit like Charlie's Angels)

"Are you feeling better, Xav?" Draco asked as he held her hand.

"Yeah, I guess so" Ginny blushed as she spoke.

"Okay, I guess that's the cue for me to get out and let the two of you talk" Narcissa chirped before walking back to her office.

"Better be well and up soon. The holidays are round the corner, you don't want to be caught sick when there's so much stuffs going on all over the world" Draco smirked as he stared into her eye.

"Don't worry, I will" Ginny blushed even redder than before.

"Good. I can't wait to have you over for the holidays," Draco said as he pulled her close.

"What?" Ginny gasped, shocked at his last sentence.

"I can't wait to have you over for the holidays. You're coming over to my house" Draco said looking at her.

"But I…but…when was that decided anyway?" Ginny asked totally confused.

"When I asked you to be mine" Draco smirked as he bent down to capture her lips with his.

* * *

"I can't believe this. You're letting Xav go over your place for the holidays and I'm not allowed to be there? Xav, he's doing it again. Draco Malfoy, what kind of a friend do you consider yourself to be?" Harry pouted as he whined.

Ginny watched the exchange between the two boys and promptly burst out into peals of laughter.

"Do something about him, will you?" Draco pointed at Harry who was now clinging onto him and refusing to let go of his midriff.

"Harry, come here. You'll cause tongues to wag if you continue holding Draco that way." Ginny said as she pried Harry away from the blonde in distress.

"Harry, I really hope to spend some time alone with him. You understand right? And you'll just forget Draco's house and go to Paris with your parents for me, right?" Ginny attempted to calm the brunette.

"Alright, I will. Only for your sake, Xav," Harry said as he ruffled Ginny's hair, then turning to Draco, he continued, "Be glad you've got him, mate. If you hurt him, I'll personally make sure that you'll be missing some parts of your anatomy."

With that, Harry grabbed his trunk and headed off to where his parents were waiting for him. Giving a final wave to the couple, Harry turned and followed his parents.

"Okay, we'll have to take the Knight Bus to my home. My parents have taken Leo to Japan. I told them you're coming over, so I'll stay in London with you," Draco said as he took Ginny's hand in his, causing the redhead to blush.

"Aunt Narcissa's fine with that? I mean, doesn't she know that…" Ginny stopped herself abruptly as she realized what she was about to say.

"Know what?" Draco smirked as he looked at her.

"Nothing…nothing important" Ginny stuttered as she blushed an even deeper shade of red.

"Xav, finish what you started," Draco said as he pinned her on the wall behind and bending down to nibbled on her ear lobe, causing her to gasp.

"No…really…I didn't say anything. Please let me go. People will talk," Ginny pleaded as she attempted to push him away.

"Let them talk then. Finish what you wanted to say and I'll let go of you" Draco smirked as he trailed kisses down her neck.

"Okay, I'll say it. I wanted to say that won't Aunt Narcissa be worried since she knows that we're…we're a coup…I mean we're…we're to…together" Ginny stuttered really badly, attempting to string words together.

"No she won't. She made me promise not to force you to do anything against your will. She believes that you'll be able to differentiate what's right and what's wrong better than I do." Draco whispered into her ear, causing her to shiver a little. Then, taking her hand, he led the way to a deserted alley and raised his wand.

BANG

A huge purple bus appeared right in front of them and a shabby looking bus conductor appeared at the doorway of the bus.

"Name's Stan, that's Ernie over there at the wheel. Welcome onboard the Knight Bus. Where'd you be going to my boys?"

"Malfoy Manor" Draco said.

"That'll be 8 sickles each, and for two more sickles you get hot chocolate, and if you pay two more besides you will get a hot water bottle and a toothbrush to in any color of your choice." Stan chirped.

"We'll take the hot chocolate," Draco said as he paid the fare, grabbed two tickets and pulled Ginny on board.

The Knight Bus had beds aligned by the windows. Draco sat down on one empty bed and pulled Ginny down in his lap.

"It's going to take a while and it's a rough ride. I suggest you'd better hold on tight" Draco smirked as he wrapped his hands around her waist.

The Knight Bus began to move at top speed. Zooming between alleys and highways and there was a time when it squeezed itself between vehicles just to get ahead of the traffic congestion. Ginny grabbed hold of Draco's arms which never left her waist. She was afraid of flying off her seat.

"Here we are, the Malfoy Manor" Stan announced as the Knight Bus came to a halt.

* * *

Ginny stepped out of the bus and gasped. Right in front of her stood a huge mansion that was so huge it could be classified as a castle. She found herself cowering at the size of the mansion. "Would I get lost in it?" she wondered.

"This is my home. Isn't much, but it's home" Draco shrugged and opened the gate that led to a long pathway lined with rose bushes that were now bare due to the extremely cold weather conditions. The path way led all the way to the front door of the mansion.

"Not much? NOT MUCH? You honestly don't know how many people out there are willing to give up everything just to live in something like that, do you?" Ginny exclaimed, still attempting to calm herself down from the shock of actually getting to live in this mansion.

"I don't, don't I? Are you one of those who are willing to give up everything to live in my mansion? With me?" Draco smirked as he whispered into her ear.

"I…I…I'm not…I'm not the materialistic type" Ginny said as she blushed, trying to ignore his implication. Still taking her hand, Draco pulled her along till they reach the front mahogany door with gold handles. Pointing his wand at the handle, Draco muttered a spell and the heavy door swung open.

Ginny was momentarily shocked by the glamour of main hall that was right in front of her. Almost everything in the house was glowing, either silver or gold. Ginny moved quietly with each step she took, as though afraid that any large movements would cause the house to tumble. The main hall had a whole lot of photos of the Malfoy family. Ginny found herself staring at a photo where a young Draco was smirking at her.

"Think I look charming?" Draco whispered in a low voice into her ear causing her to jump.

"I…I…" Ginny stuttered; feeling totally vexed that she seemed to have lost her ability to speak.

"My room is up the stairs on the top floor, to the left. Yours will be to the right on the same level. Or would you prefer to sleep in my room like we always do back in school? Mind you, I've only got one bed in my room" Draco smirked at the red head. Ginny grabbed her trunk and stomped her way up the flight of steps without even looking at the blond.

"What did I say? I wonder…" Draco thought, utterly surprised and baffled by the red head's reaction.

* * *

"I can't believe him. He takes pleasure in watching me blush to the roots of my hair," thought Ginny as she plopped herself down on her bed. Her room was huge and it held everything that she liked, books, quidditch stuffs and all that. It was almost as though this room was permanently hers. Ginny took her time to unpack and when she was finally done, she decided to change into something more comfortable. Just as she was about to pull her shirt over her head, she heard the door click open and with lightning speed reflexes, she pulled her shirt back down again and turned to find the blond staring at her.

"Thought I might drop by to tell you that dinner will be served at 7 sharp. This is for you" Draco smirked, tossing her a pretty box and left before she could respond.

Ginny tugged at the ribbon and lifted the lid off the box. Inside was a dress made of silk and was ivory in colour, a matching pair of stilettos and a pearl necklace. Ginny stared at the items before her, completely dumbfounded.

END OF CHAPTER

* * *

Sorry I took so long to finish this one. In case it's a little too vague, the ending of this chapter actually contains a little cliffhanger. Think about it. Is it boring? I'm beginning to lose momentum sumhow, give me some ideas k. thx

tgimd


	15. Illusions? Or not

Loving You Secretly Chapter 15: Illusions? Or not… 

Ginny stared blankly at the array of items Draco had given her. "These were all girl's stuffs, does this mean that he knows? What does he expect me to do with these?" thought Ginny. Picking up the box, Ginny headed straight for the blonde's room and walked in without even bothering to knock. That was a huge mistake because she promptly fainted at the image before her. Draco was staring back at her into nothing but a pair of boxers.

"Sorry! I'll wait for you outside," Ginny squealed before running out of the room and slamming the door behind her. Leaning against the door of Draco's room, Ginny felt her face burning, she knew she must have been looking like a ripe tomato then. Suddenly, Ginny felt the door open and she fell backwards into the arms of a warm body.

"Enjoyed the view?" Draco asked.

"Sorry…I…I," Ginny felt herself shiver at the close proximity of Draco, and then she remembered her purpose of barging into the blonde's room. Turning to face the blonde, who now donned a pair of jeans and a simple t-shirt, Ginny held out the box at him.

"What am I suppose to do with this anyway?" Ginny asked in a huff.

"I thought you'd look really nice in that" Draco smirked as he looked at her.

"But…but…I'm suppose to wear that thing? I'd look weird," Ginny blushed and looked away, unable to look straight into his penetrating eyes.

"I thought you looked really good in the dress you wore for the ball?" smirked the blonde.

"But…but that was different. I…I…" Ginny tried to explain but was interrupted by the blonde.

"What's so different? They're both dresses." Draco said matter-of-factly.

"That's not the point. The point is, I can't wear girl's stuff." Ginny pronounced each word clearly.

"But you will," smirked Draco, "For my sake." Then the blonde turned back into his room, closing the door behind him, leaving a completely baffled Ginny Weasley staring blankly at his room door.

"What?!!!" Ginny yelled at the door as soon as she regained her string of thoughts.

* * *

"My death. He is definitely going to be the cause of my death. Ooohh…I can't believe him. 'But you will. For my sake.' That's all he says. What makes him so sure anyway?" Ginny huffed and dumped the box on her supposed bed. The contents of the box spilled out giving Ginny a closer look of the dress. Maybe she shouldn't have looked, because the minute she set her eyes on the dress for a second time, she fell in love with it.

It had sleeves which were long and flowed so she didn't have to expose too much skin. "Draco must have realized that I hated to have to expose too much flesh," thought Ginny, "Snap out of it Ginny Weasley. He is not a kind, sweet and understanding person. No, Wait, yes he is….." Ginny debated with her mind for quite some time before taking a third look at the dress.

"It's so pretty and it's comfortable as well. Oh well, might as well wear it," Ginny thought as she gathered the dress, and dug around for her underthings before heading into the bathroom.

Minutes later, she emerged from the bathroom and looked into the full-length mirror that was in her room. The dress fitted her perfectly. It's almost as though Draco had taken her measurements while she was sleeping in his arms. The flowing sleeves made her look as though she were an angel. Just as she was about to slip on the pair of stilettos, a deep male voice spoke.

"Let me help you with that." Turning around, Ginny watched Draco move towards her with elegant steps, dressed in a formal suit with his hair neatly groomed and shining. Draco took hold of her stilettos and slipped them on her feet carefully. Just like a prince putting on a pair of glass slippers for a princess. With that done, Draco took the pearl necklace and draped it around Ginny's neck lightly, as though he were afraid that he might hurt her. Having secured the necklace, Draco turned her around, leaned forward and whispered into her ear, "You're beautiful."

"Thanks." Ginny blushed as she looked away from him. But he wouldn't let her. He brought her head up so that their eyes met.

"Don't look away from me. I want to see your eyes and how much you like me, no, love me. I need to know." Draco spoke with a seriousness Ginny seldom hear. Ginny nodded and waited in silence for him to kiss her like he'd always do, but it never came. Instead, Draco led her down the flight of steps to the dining area.

* * *

The flames from the candles that were placed on elaborate stands lighted the area. The long dining table had a set of cutlery and a beautifully sculpted goblet at each end. Draco led Ginny to one end of the table and helped her with the chair as she sat down. Then he proceeded to the other end and sat down.

"You may serve the food," Draco told one of the house elves which were attending to them.

It was the best and most extravagant meal of Ginny's life. Everything in the Malfoy family seemed to be so prim and proper. "I wonder if I'll ever fit in," thought Ginny as she sipped her apple juice form the goblet. "Wait a minute, why would I want to fit in? It's not like I'm going to marry him or something. Oh no, I did not just think that. Marry him??? Now I'm confused." Ginny thought as she blushed.

"I don't recall adding any alcohol into your goblet. Surely apple juice wouldn't be the cause of your unstoppable blush, would it?" Draco smirked as he watched her.

"No…no…I'm fine, I just need…need…some fresh air," Ginny stuttered.

"Is that so? Then maybe we should end this meal prematurely and proceed with the evening's programme," Draco smirked.

"Programme? What's he planning to do? Surely not…He promised not to…he wouldn't…" Ginny thought as she felt herself getting really nervous and nerves were something she didn't like.

"I'm fine with it," Ginny finally said, after she managed to keep her composure.

"Right then, this way please." Draco smirked as he took her hand and led her into a room that had beautifully decorated walls and a small stage.

"Welcome to the ballroom. This is where we Malfoys entertain our guests. You may begin," Draco said as he turned to face the band of elves, which had quietly sneaked on stage while Ginny was busy admiring the walls which had pictures painted on them. Each picture telling a different story about the history of the Malfoys.

Draco took Ginny in his arms and began to twirl her around the room, just like the time when they were at the ball in school. Never breaking their eye contact, Ginny was utterly mesmerized by the mysterious silver orbs, which were staring at her. They were mysterious but also familiar. Suddenly, the music stopped and Draco bent down to capture Ginny's lips with his own.

Shocked by his sudden action, Ginny was unable to think and eventually decided to let her own emotions rule over. She circled her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He, on the other hand, took it to be a cue to go on and so he did. Deepening the kiss, Draco pulled Ginny nearer with his arm, which were around her waist. But he was caught completely unprepared when Ginny took the initiative to lick his lips, begging entrance to his mouth. She was completely submitting herself to him. This caused the very much male blood in him to surge beyond normal level and he knew he needed dominance. With his tongue, he explored her warm mouth and held her so tight she was practically leaning on him.

Ginny broke off the kiss, gasping and panting.

"I forgot to breath," commented the red head.

"I'm not prepared to let you," smirked the blonde before kissing her again.

"I want you. I want to touch you. If there were a way, I want to mark you and make sure everyone knows you're mine," Draco said between the little kisses that he was planting along Ginny's neck. Ginny nodded, unable to speak as her lines of thought were all in a mess. He sucked hard on one of the sensitive spots on her neck, causing her to gasp. She knew she would have a problem trying to hide the hickey that would form on her neck, but she couldn't care less.

Draco reached to the zip at the back of her dress and tugged at it. This brought Ginny back to her senses. "He mustn't. He'll know I'm a girl and all this will be over" thought Ginny. With that, she jumped away from him.

"I…I'm sorry." Ginny whispered.

"It's okay, I know. You're scared. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I promise I wouldn't do it again. Come here, I want to kiss you some more." Draco said as he held out his arms to her.

"Stupid, Draco Lucifer Malfoy, You're the dumbest nut head I've ever had the misfortune to meet. She doesn't know that you know. You're suppose to think that she's a boy." Draco mentally berated himself as he waited for Ginny to move towards him.

"Kissing is fine" Ginny smirked before turning to face him.

"Was that a smirk? I must be a bad influence," Draco smirked before bending down to kiss her again.

* * *

The night ended when the clock struck twelve, and when Draco suddenly pulled away from Ginny, murmured something about needing sleep and leading her back to her room at top speed.

Meanwhile, Ginny was on her bed, trying to figure out why Draco pulled away in such a haste. "Did I do something wrong? Or will he turn into a vampire a twelve midnight, that's why he wanted me in bed?" All sorts of absurd ideas came to her mind until finally she surrendered to fatigue and fell asleep.

Ginny's Dream

"I want you. I want to touch you. If there were a way, I want to mark you and make sure everyone knows you're mine. I love you, Ginny" said Draco as he leaned forward to kiss her.

end of dream

"What?" Ginny exclaimed as she opened her eyes. "He called me Ginny. He knows."

"Wait a minute, I was dreaming. I'm still in my room. I must have been dreaming," thought Ginny as she fell back into bed.

* * *

"That was close. One second late and I'd have been discovered. Stupid Draco, you really shouldn't have barged into her room to tell her you love her and that you know her secret," thought the blonde to himself as he sat on his bed.

"But I can't take it anymore. Don't you see what a kiss has done to me? It was just one kiss and this happens, and I had to send her back to her room. This is so unfair, she's so close and yet I can't touch her the way I want to." Draco thought as he eyed the bulge in his pants.

END OF CHAPTER

* * *

Hey to my readers,

How's the chapter? I know how some of you are going to murder me for not letting her find out that he knows her secret. But please dun flame me. I sorta thought it would be a waste to reveal things so quickly. But I promise to end the story at chapter 20, which means everything will be said and done in 5 chapters. As long as there is at least one person reading my story, I'll finish it.

tgimd


	16. Painting a Proposal

Loving You Secretly Chapter 16: Painting a Proposal 

"Good morning, love. You have 15 minutes to wash up and get downstairs for breakfast," Draco said as he kissed Ginny on the forehead.

"Hmm…But it's so comfortable here," Ginny mumbled.

"It's even better in my bed, wanna join me tonight?" Draco whispered into her ears, causing her jump from her bed and into the bathroom.

"Best way to wake someone up. Say something that arouses," Draco called out to Ginny who was now blushing bright red in the bathroom.

"I'm fine in this room, it's good enough for me," said Ginny.

"Is that so? Then it must be better than mine. Why don't I join you?" Draco smirked as he flopped himself down on her bed.

"No, thank you. I'd prefer to have it all to myself," Ginny said as she dried off the droplets of water from her face, causing her voice to be really muffled so it sounded more like, "No, thank you. I'd prefer to have YOU all to myself".

"But love, you already have me all to yourself," Draco smirked at Ginny who emerged from the bathroom, choking.

"I said, I'd prefer to have the room to myself. Not you," Ginny stated the minute she stopped coughing.

"So you don't mind sharing me then," Draco smirked even more.

"Ooohh, get out of here. You're getting on my nerves. Besides I need to get changed," Ginny said as she pushed the blonde off her bed and towards the door.

"It's good that I'm getting on your nerves. It means it'll be harder for you to forget my existence. By the way, I don't mind watching you get changed," Draco said before he bent his head to kiss her on the lips.

"OUT!" Ginny yelled before giving him one last shove and slamming the door after him.

"If only he knew I was a girl. If only he knew. If he knew, I'd have all the authority and rights to throw my tantrums at him. But I can't do that now or everything would be over," Ginny thought as she pulled on her jumper.

"Are you done yet?" Draco yelled from outside her room.

Ginny gave herself one last check in the mirror and then she opened the door to greet the blonde.

"She's in jeans and shirt again. This is getting boring. She has to act all boyish in front of me and I have to keep my hands away from her. I can't take it anymore," Draco thought as he followed closely behind Ginny.

Breakfast never failed to be a grand affair at the Malfoys. The variety of food on the dining table always awed Ginny even though she was no stranger to the Malfoys' extravagant meals. Ginny couldn't help but wonder how wasteful the Malfoys were.

"Is it necessary to have such extravagant meals on a daily basis? I mean there are only two of us and the food is sufficient to feed a hall of 30 guests," Ginny asked as she sat down at one end of the table.

"It's just the Malfoy way of doing things. Anyway, I suggest you'd better take a little from each plate. If any plate of food was left untouched…" Draco spoke but was interrupted by the redhead.

"The house elves would take their own lives because they'd think that their food do not meet the Malfoy standards. I know, I know. How in the world do you people train your house elves anyway? Why does everything have to be so bloody?" said Ginny.

"It's…" Draco started to say.

"Just the Malfoy way of doing things. I'm getting quite acquainted with that already." Ginny finished the sentence for Draco.

"You're learning fast. That's good. Just a little more and you can be a part of us officially," Draco smirked.

"Why…why would I wanna be a part of the Malfoys?" Ginny blushed, concentrating on her food, not daring to look at the blonde.

"My mistake," Draco smirked.

"Draco, Draco. Where are you?" Ginny called at as she moved along the corridors of the Malfoy Manor. Draco had left her alone in the study and has yet to return. The corridors got darker and darker until Ginny came to a tiny door, just enough for her to walk through.

"Something tells me I shouldn't be here. But what's this place? I really wanna know. A little peak won't harm anybody," Ginny thought as she turned the knob and the door creaked open.

Ginny walked into a tiny room that housed a grand piano, a violin and a painting stand. Moving closer to the painting stand, Ginny saw that someone had just flipped pieces of drawing paper so that a blank one was showing. Out of curiosity, Ginny flipped the pages of drawing paper and what she saw next brought tears to her eyes. They were pictures of her. When she was flying around on her broom, when she was listening tirelessly to the professor, when she was standing alone in the lavender gown during the ball, when she was in the ivory gown that Draco had given to her, when she was asleep, when she was smiling, when she was crying. There were all sorts of pictures of her.

"I never meant for you to see those," Draco's voice rang in her head. Ginny turned around and watched him with tear filled eyes.

"I love you, Draco. So much it hurts," Ginny said before she ran forward to embrace the blonde. Draco was initially shocked by her actions, but calmed himself down to return her hug, pressing soft kisses on her hair.

"I love you too" said the blonde.

"Now, let me kiss you, so the next time I can draw a picture of you kissing me," Draco smirked as he bent down to capture her lips. Ginny, who had initially intended to berate him for not showing her the pictures, gave up the thought when they kissed.

Some time later, the couple huddled together on the velvet couch in the living room, listening to the Weird Sisters singing away while speaking in soft whispers.

"Why? Why didn't you show me any of those? They were beautiful," Ginny asked as she looked at the blonde.

"I just thought that I haven't really manage to portrait you in those pictures. I haven't been able to draw you properly," Draco said as he pressed butterfly kisses on her head.

"But I thought they looked really good. It makes me wanna cry," Ginny said as she laid her hand on his arms which were around her waist.

"My painting of you should make you wanna marry me," Draco smirked, causing Ginny to blush again.

"I…I…" Ginny stammered.

"You don't have to say anything, just let me hold you a little longer before you return to your family tomorrow," Draco said as he pulled her closer to him. Ginny heaved a sigh and leaned into him.

"Thanks for having me over. I enjoyed staying here," Ginny said before she stepped away from Draco and toward the Knight Bus.

"If you enjoyed the stay, why don't you consider staying here at the Malfoy Manor, with me, for the rest of our lives?" Draco smirked.

"See you at school," Ginny said as she turned and got onto the Knight Bus. But the unmistakable blush at the tip of her ears never failed to appear.

"Oh my little baby. You're finally home. Come here and let me look at you," Molly Weasley cried as she embraced her daughter.

"Hi mum, dad and hi to my infuriating brothers. I'm home. Mum, I can't breathe," Ginny said as she winced.

"The Malfoys were so nice to invite you over. Was it nice there? Tell us everything, my little princess," Arthur Weasley said as he ruffled the red hair of his only daughter.

"All I have to say is that the Malfoy's were rich, period." Ginny said as she plopped herself down on the couch in the living room.

"Alright Mum, we can prepare for the wedding now. George and I shall be in-charge of the guest list," Fred called out to his mother who flung her apron at him.

"It's still too early to be talking about marriage. Don't you dare impose all those bad influences on your sister. Ginny dear, you know better than to listen to those brothers of yours. You will marry for love, not for money and that's final," Molly Weasley said as she hugged her daughter.

"What you do not know is that she…" Ron, who appeared at the bottom of the stairs with Hermione permanently attached to his arm, started to speak but decided to keep his mouth shut when he saw the "Say-it-and-you'll-be-dead-before-you-can-say-Ron" look that both his little sister and his girlfriend shot him.

"RONALD WEASLEY. YOU KNEW YOUR SISTER WAS DUE TO RETURN HOME TODAY AND YOU CHOSE TO SLEEP IN LATE. I'm not blaming you Hermione dear, you tried to wake him up. I TOLD YOU TO TURN IN EARLY LAST NIGHT BUT DID YOU LISTEN TO ME? NO…YOU DISTURBED POOR HERMIONE AND KEPT HER UP ALL NIGHT. But it's not your fault Hermione dear, you were up early it's only that this silly son of mine REFUSED TO HEED MY ADVICE AND CHOSE TO MISS YOUR SISTER RETURNING HOME, I TOLD YOU THAT…COME BACK HERE, I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU YET…" Molly Weasley attempted to ran after the escaped Ron but failed because he was simply too fast.

"What a big difference from the all quiet Malfoy Manor. The Burrow is like a marketplace." Thought Ginny as she dragged her trunk up the flight of steps, finally reaching her room.

"It's me, Ginny. Can I come in?" Hermione's voice followed the knock on Ginny's door.

"Sure," Ginny replied.

"I just wanted to talk to you," Hermione said as she sat down beside Ginny.

"I was wondering if I should choose to further my studies in Magic or to…to…marry Ron. Have you ever had such thoughts before?" Hermione asked as she looked at the little red head.

"Actually, no. I always knew what I wanted, right from the moment I chose to step into Durmstrang. I wanted to get to know Draco, to be his friend, and if possible his listening-ear and his soul mate. Magic is something that I like a lot, but life would be meaningless if we keep pursuing academic achievements and care about nothing else. At least that's what I think." Ginny said matter-of-factly.

"Seems as though you've made up your mind. I've always been trying to achieve academic excellence, to me, I only find security when I'm hidden behind a pile of books. But that was before I met Ron. He saw through my weakness and saw me for the girl that I was," Hermione said as she pulled her knees towards her chest.

"Woman." Ginny said.

"I beg your pardon?" Hermione looked at her quizzically.

"You're a woman, not a girl. Thanks to my git brother." Ginny smirked.

"You're right" Hermione smiled back.

"You don't wanna lose this new found identity do you?" Ginny asked as she eyed the brunette.

"I don't. Thanks Ginny. By the way, you look really pretty, you're glowing more than ever. Better than the last time I saw you." Hermione said as she looked at Ginny.

"It's the Malfoy Effect," Ginny smirked.

"Good for you," Hermione smiled back.

"I…erm…I…er…" Ron stammered. Hermione straightened her position and gently nudged him.

"I have something to announce" Ron said as he began to blush.

"Mum, Dad, brothers and sister, of course. Hermione and I have decided to wed once we have completed our education at Hogwarts. That is if there are no objections," Ron said as fast as he could manage.

"Oh…that's wonderful. If Hermione's parents do not object to having you as their son-in-law, we will most definitely not object to having such a wonderful girl as our daughter-in-law. But RONALD WEASLEY, YOU'D BETTER BEHAVE YOURSELF AT SCHOOL AND DON'T GIVE ANYONE ANY PROBLEMS, WE DON'T NEED BACK HERE AND LISTEN LIKE A GROWN MAN SHOULD," Molly Weasley continued to yell as Ron disappeared up the stairs and out of sight.

"Welcome to the family. I hope I don't end up an uncle before you two even graduate from Hogwarts. But in the case where Ron can't 'hold his horses', just let us know, we'll personally make sure everything turns out fine," George said as he eyed his twin.

"Thanks, but no thanks. We'll manage," Hermione said with a smile but keeping her alertness in check.

"Sigh…when can I ever announce that Draco and I will wed once we have graduated from Durmstrang…" Ginny thought as she carried the dishes to the sink.

End of Chapter

Hi to my readers,

Is this one boring? Well, it's supposed to be cause the next chappie will be drama. By the way, that this story is very much based on the Japanese manga series Hanakimi, and in Hanakimi, there are homosexuals and the main character (in this case, Draco) was initially thought of as a homosexual. To my readers, thanks for staying with me and supporting me all the way through. Bye for now.

tgimd


	17. What it should have been

Loving You Secretly Chapter 17: What it Should have been 

"To the new students, welcome to Durmstrang, and to the old students, welcome back. I see that the first year students have realized the small school population. As Peter has already told you, Durmstrang only takes in the best. Each year, we take only about 20 students, hence you must have been the cream of the crop to be able to enter our school, and I hope you maintain your standards. We shall first proceed with the sorting," Harry nodded his head up and down as he recited the headmaster's speech flawlessly.

"He says the same thing every year. Makes me wonder if he recorded his speech and replayed it over and over again each year," Harry drawled as he watched his two best friends who were speaking to each other in low voices.

"Harry to red and blond. I know you're together, but could you guys leave some time for me?" Harry complained as he waved his hand at their faces.

"Sorry mate," Draco shrugged.

"Yeah, sorry Harry" Ginny echoed.

"Oooh…this is getting on my nerves" Harry groaned and turned around to focus his attention on the sorting ceremony.

* * *

"Eagles, practice will begin tomorrow and I…" Tai Ho started to speak but the rest of the team chose to finish it for him

"DON'T WANT ANY LATE COMERS"

"Right. Dismiss." Tai Ho said as he nodded his head.

"Sheesh, he says the same thing every year too. Maybe he too recorded his start-of-practice speech" Harry shrugged.

"Don't worry mate, things always get a little routine like over here in Durmstrang, it'll be over in a flash. For all you know, Tai Ho is in his final year now and the next team captain will be chosen soon. I'll bet it's Draco." Rajan (from India) said as he placed his arms around Harry and Ginny's shoulders.

"Nothing is for sure. It could be Harry," Draco said as he pried Rajan's arm away from Ginny and situating himself between Ginny and Rajan. Ginny laughed a little internally.

"He's so cute when he gets jealous" thought the little red head with a smile. Unknowing to her that her greatest fear was about to happen.

* * *

Ginny had a little secret of her own. She had been practicing her moves on her broom when the rest of the team had headed off to the bathroom. On this faithful day, Ginny was flying around on the quidditch pitch alone again, maneuvering her broom like a professional quidditch player. When she thought that everyone had cleared the bathroom at near the pitch, Ginny descended from her broom and headed off for her own shower, as usual.

Just as she had expected, the bathroom was empty. Peeling off her quidditch robes, Ginny stepped into the huge bathtub situated right in the middle of the bathroom. The water was warm and can up to her chest, barely covering her breasts. But Ginny knew she was safe because the guys have returned to the castle. Humming a little to herself, Ginny began to wash herself clean.

Team captain of the Eagles, Tai Ho, entered the bathroom in search of his lost school badge. Then he heard it, a soft humming. A familiar voice. Xavier Weasley's voice. Tai Ho had always wondered why Xavier never joined them for their mass bath sessions but never bothered himself to ask. But this was a rare opportunity to find out what the little red head was hiding from the others. Without second thoughts, Tai Ho tiptoed quietly towards the huge bathtub.

"Right, I'm done," Ginny said to herself before getting out of the tub, drying herself and putting on her clothes. She was about to button up her shirt when suddenly.

"BOO!!"

"Ahhhh!!!!" Ginny screamed as she turned to flee but not before giving her team captain a full frontal view of her assets.

Tai Ho froze in his position from shock. It was too great a shock. Xavier Weasley, the smartest kid in school, one of the star players on the Eagles was actually a girl.

* * *

"Oh no…I've been discovered. What am I to do?" Ginny thought as she paced around in the Pegasus common room.

"Xav, what are you doing? Is it Draco again?" Harry asked as he looked down at the pacing red head from the top of the stairs.

"I…I'm fine, I just…" Ginny started to speak, but then Tai Ho emerged from the Pegasus dormitory doorway and pulled her out without uttering a word.

"Xavier or whatever your name is. Do you care to explain?" Tai Ho asked as he motioned for Ginny to sit when they entered a classroom with the prefect of Pegasus already in it.

"I…I…I'm sorry." Ginny spoke, her voice shaking badly. Unknown to her, a certain blonde was standing outside the classroom, listening to every word she uttered.

"You mean to tell us that all these, everything were all a pack of lies? That you weren't supposed to be here? What about those spectacular goals you scored?" Tai Ho asked calmly.

"I never meant to lie. I am a girl. My name is Ginny Weasley. But I really enjoyed quidditch and every minute I spent with all of you," Ginny said, tears threatening to fall.

"Why? Why did you hide your true identity and enter Durmstrang? Is it because of it's reputation or quidditch or anything else?" Tai Ho asked.

"I…I truly admire the Eagles, and particularly, Draco. I wanted to come here, to get to know him, to get a chance to play on his team, and if possible to be his friend, to be someone he can trust. I don't want to lose any of these. My friends, my team, Draco." Ginny spoke as tears fell from her eyes.

Draco clenched his fists, until his knuckles turned white, he hated when she cried, it broke his heart especially when he knew her tears were for him. He hated himself for not being with her as she faced persecution.

"Anyway, the matter is too serious. We'll have to report it to the headmaster and you will be duly dealt with. You'd most likely face expulsion from Durmstrang as well as the wizarding world." The Pegasus prefect spoke haughtily. Draco was so irritated he was tempted to hit that guy for making Ginny cry even harder than she was already crying.

"I think it would be better if the matter wasn't exposed. It would reflect very badly on Durmstrang's image and the wizarding world would question Durmstrang's strictness in choosing it's students" Tai Ho interrupted. Some where deep down in the Team Captain's heart, he was a little unwilling to let this talented quidditch player and a fellow team mate leave the wizarding world.

"You've got a point there but what should we do about her?" asked the Pegasus prefect.

"Firstly, does Draco know about this?" Tai Ho asked.

"No…No he doesn't. I've never dreamt of telling him. He'd hate me for lying" Ginny shook her head hard.

That was the last straw for the blonde, pushing the door of the classroom open he looked around at the stunned faces and spoke.

"I knew. I knew that you're a girl, Ginny" Draco blurted out.

"You knew? Even before you heard to me say that…" unable to meet his eyes, Ginny took off, running as fast as her legs could carry her out of the classroom and through the corridors of the castle. Suddenly, she felt her legs go limp and started to fall, but a familiar arm grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close.

"We'll talk somewhere else. It's not safe here" Draco whispered into her ear before pulling her towards the quidditch pitch.

"You knew that I was a girl long ago?" Ginny whispered as she pulled away from the blonde who simply nodded at her question.

"How? When?" Ginny asked as she turned to look at him.

"When you first entered Durmstrang. During your first quidditch game with us, you fainted and I carried you to the infirmary, like this," Draco held up his hand, "and when my mother was treating you, she told me to turn away and then, I knew."

"He knows everything, and at the very beginning too," Ginny thought as she felt knees weaken and she ended up sitting on the pitch.

"Why? Why didn't you tell me anything?" Ginny asked as she looked up at the blonde who was trying to look away from her.

"Why?" Ginny asked again, tears threatening to fall again.

"Because if I had said anything then, you'd have to leave Durmstrang didn't you?" Draco said softly but firmly, blushing at the same time. Ginny felt her heart warm up at his little confession, but she knew it wasn't over yet.

"I'm sorry. I had wanted to tell you about it, I really wanted you to know. I didn't want to lie, I swear. But I was scared, the words never came out of my mouth, I was afraid that you'd hate me if you'd known the truth. I never expected things to turn out like that. You must really hate me now that you know. I'm really sorry for lying," Ginny said as she tried to stop her tears from falling and pulling her knees closer to her chest.

"I'm sorry for…" Ginny kept apologizing on and on.

"Stupid!" Draco cried as he pulled her into his arms.

"I don't care about any of these. They don't matter to me. It doesn't matter if you're a boy or a girl or if you've lied or not. Whatever ever happens, I will do everything to protect you, so all you have to do is to be with me," Draco cried as he hugged her tighter.

"Can I? Can I really be with you?" Ginny asked as she looked up into his eyes that were a little wet. In reply, Draco bent his head and kissed her hard, showing her how much he needed her by his side.

* * *

Draco held Ginny's hand tightly as they made their way back to the classroom. Ginny shivered a little at the thought of confronting the people who were going to persecute her again, but Draco gave her hand a little squeeze to assure her and she felt better.

"I didn't expect Draco to know this either. This is going to be tough," the Pegasus prefect said as he watched the team captain.

"I guess the only thing we can do is turn a blind eye to the situation. We would be risking Durmstrang's reputation if anyone else finds out. What do you say, Ginny?" Tai Ho asked.

Ginny jumped a little at the sound of her real name coming from the lips of her team captain. Mustering her courage, she let go of Draco's hand and spoke, "I…I want to play every single quidditch game with the Eagles, I want to graduate with Draco and Harry too."

"Very well then, we shall keep mum about this. But it is too unbecoming for a man and a woman to share a bedroom, what do you propose we do?" Tai Ho asked. Ginny and Draco looked away from each other, knowing that they were guilty of most of the unbecoming behaviour.

"We'll move her out of that room immediately" said the prefect.

"But then again, tongues would wag if we were to make such an abrupt change" Tai Ho pointed out.

"Oh well, it's they would be in separate quarters in their final year, so I guess it can wait" muttered the prefect, knowing fully well that the captain was actually for the couple.

"We'd better get back to the dormitory, it's near curfew hour." Tai Ho said before getting up from his seat.

"Draco, can I speak with you for a moment?" Tai Ho said as he gestured for Ginny and the prefect to go off first.

"I know what it's like to be deprived of certain pleasures, but the dormitory strictly forbids hanky-panky and we wouldn't want our star chaser to drop out of the games due to unforeseen circumstances would we. So kindly refrain from doing anything drastic and irreversible," Tai Ho grinned like a Cheshire cat as he whispered into Draco's ear. Draco blushed but resumed his composure quickly and elbowed the team captain in the stomach before walking off to find his little red head

* * *

'Find' was the word because the little red head had suddenly disappeared. Then he saw her sitting at the bottom of the flight of steps leading from the Pegasus common room to their dorm rooms.

"What happened?" asked the blonde.

"I sort of felt too relieve and my legs lost their will to move." Ginny said as she grinned sheepishly at the blonde.

"What should I do with you?" Draco asked as he picked her up bridal style and carry her up the stairs to their room.

"You shouldn't, we'd be seen, put me down" Ginny struggled.

"There's no one around. It's past curfew hour." Draco smirked as he bent to kiss her on the lips.

"Now I can safely say you're mine," Draco smirked at the blushing red head.

"WHAT? COULD YOU REPEAT THAT AGAIN?" Narcissa Malfoy stared at her future daughter-in-law in disbelief.

"I've been discovered and Draco knows," Ginny grinned at the older woman.

"Are you out of your mind my dear? How could you still grin like this? What did Lucius say?" Narcissa asked still utterly shocked.

"Only Draco, Tai Ho and the Pegasus prefect know about it. Besides, Draco knew it long ago. Why didn't you tell me, Aunt Narcissa?" Ginny asked.

"If he mentioned anything, you'd have to leave, and that's what he wouldn't want." Narcissa said softly.

"I promise I'd be careful. But I'm really glad Draco's not mad at me" Ginny grinned.

"Why would he be? You're the best thing that ever happened to him since I left Lucius," Narcissa smiled lovingly at the little red head.

"Thank you so much, Aunt Narcissa" Ginny said as she hugged the older woman.

* * *

"I'm going to marry you once we graduate. Just think, Ginny Malfoy, sounds really good to me." Draco declared one night as they were huddling together on his bed, listening to the Weird Sisters' recording.

"When was that decided?" Ginny asked as she eyed him.

"When you took matters into your hands and entered Durmstrang in search of me." Draco smirked.

* * *

End of Chapter

* * *

There you go, two chapters at a go. How's this one? Drama enough? No? Try Chapter 18(Just when you thought things couldn't get more complicated). Even more drama. Lemon in Chapter 19 (I need help with the descriptions, anyone care to email me some samples that are not too sour and crude?). Epilogue for chapter 20 (I've got this one thought out). I need sleep, I'm turning into a tiny panda (dark rings round my eyes). Till next chappie.

tgimd


	18. The Challenges of Being a Boy

Loving You Secretly Chapter 

18: The Challenges of Being a Boy

"Have you heard?" one boy asked the other across the table.

"Heard what?" asked the latter.

"There's a girl in our midst. Apparently she's disguised as a boy. I wonder who it is," replied the former.

Ginny Weasley entered the Great Hall, her best friend Harry Potter and her only love, Draco Malfoy walking beside her. Some how, everyone seated in the Great Hall was whispering in low voices.

"What's going on around here? Is the school going to closed for renovation or what?" Harry exclaimed.

"Haven't you heard? There's a girl in our midst," someone yelled in response.

Ginny felt her knees give way and her body go limp at the instant. Draco who was beside immediately placed an arm across her shoulder in reassurance.

"Don't worry. Just act like you usually do and pray that these blokes don't make any sudden moves," Draco whispered in her ear. Ginny regained her composure and continued to move towards their usual spot at the Pegasus table.

* * *

"Don't do that. It's embarrassing," someone among the group of 3rd years on the quidditch pitch whined.

Ginny turned around to find two boys from Centaur fooling around with each other but decided to ignore them since she didn't know what they were up to.

"Ooh…I wish they would stop it. They've been going around groping at everyone's chest on the pretext of wanting to find the girl in our midst. I can't believe they even groped me this morning," Harry pouted as he made his way towards Ginny and Draco.

"THEY'RE GROPING AT WHAT?" Ginny yelled.

"Don't worry Xav, I won't let them touch you," Harry said gallantly before stepping in front of Ginny.

"I am going to protect myself even if it means my death" thought the little red head to herself. Meanwhile, Draco noticed the red head's distress and decided to calm her down a little, in his own wayby ruffling up her hair.

"Ginny, Draco. May I have a word?" Tai Ho called out.

"What's he up to now?" Harry muttered.

"Dunno, probably wants us to try out some new secret tactics," Draco said matter-of-factly before trailing after the red head who had ran off to meet Tai Ho.

"I called the both of you here to let you know that I wasn't the one who spread anything about you Xav…I mean Ginny," Tai Ho said solemnly as he eyed Ginny and Draco

"But I do have my sources as to who did it. I'm really sorry to say that it was one of the Prefects from Pegasus. I suppose there's nothing much we can do except to ignore the matter and go about our lives as usual. I should really hate to lose my star chaser, you know that?" Tai Ho continued in exasperation, earning a laugh from Ginny and a smirk from Draco.

"Alright, let's get back to practice, shall we?" Tai Ho asked before getting up and making his way back to the quidditch pitch.

"As you all have already known, I have cordially invited the Cobras to join us in today's friendly match. The same rules apply. Mount your brooms, gentlemen," Tai Ho gave his commands confidently before starting the game off.

Twenty minutes into the game, Ginny knew her performance was lousy. The number of scores she made dipped drastically. Thoughts were running through her head randomly.

"What's up with your Star Chaser, Eagles? He's not performing up to standard. Still hung up on the girl-in-our-midst thing aren't you, little guy?" the keeper of the Cobras yelled.

Ginny felt her grip on her broom tighten considerably, and then she started to tremble at the thought that she might be discovered.

"XAV, WATCH OUT!" Harry yelled. Those were the last words Ginny heard before a buldger hit her straight in the stomach, knocking the air out of her. Ginny felt her world go black and she was falling deeper and deeper into darkness.

"OH MY GOSH! XAV!" Harry exclaimed before turning his broom around and going after her. It was only then did Draco notice that Ginny had been hit by a bludger. Turning his broom towards her direction, Draco dived at the fastest speed he could to get to her. But Harry was closer and hence was able to reach her faster, grabbing her by the collar, the brunette heaved the little red head on his own broom before landing next to one of the spectators' bench.

"Oh gosh. Please be alright, Xav. Draco would kill me for not warning you earlier," Harry muttered incoherently as he laid Ginny on the bench and started unfastening her robes. Off went the first button, then the second.

"But why's Xav wearing a vest? It's not nearly that chilly yet. I'd better unzip it so he could breathe better," thought Harry before proceeding to unzip Ginny's vest. By this time, Draco had touched down and was running towards Ginny when he noticed Harry unzipping her vest.

"HARRY, NO!" Draco called out, but he was too late. Harry had just revealed a secret that they had all tried so hard to keep, right in front of two quidditch teams. Upon realizing his mistake, Harry immediately closed Ginny's robes around her, picked her up and handed her to Draco.

"Take her to the infirmary, mate. Aunt Narcissa could help her more than we can over here. I'll be there in a while," Harry said calmly as he watched his blonde friend who was more concerned with the red head than with what he was saying. Without uttering a second word, Draco turned and ran as fast as he could to the infirmary.

"Did you see?" said one member on team Cobra.

"I didn't get a good view but it was pretty obvious," replied another.

"If I hear anything about what happened today being spread around in school, I will not hesitate to do something drastic to the rumour-monger," Harry said as he slammed fist into a nearby wall.

* * *

"MOTHER! MOTHER! HELP! IT'S GINNY!" Draco yelled as he entered the infirmary, alerting his shocked mother who came running out in her nightgown.

"What happened?" asked Narcissa as she looked worriedly at the unconscious girl.

"She took a bludger straight in the stomach. If only I had kept watch on her. How could I let myself get distracted?" Draco said in exasperation as he slumped down on the chair beside Ginny's bed, watching his mother examining her.

"Don't worry, dear. She's all right, no internal injuries what so ever. But it'll be painful for her to laugh in the next few days," Narcissa said as she rubbed medication carefully on Ginny's bruised stomach.

"How's she, I mean he, I mean Xav, Mate?" Harry asked as he entered the infirmary.

"Oh it's you, Harry dear. So you already know. Ginny's fine, no internal injuries, but she'll have to apply my specially brewed potion on a daily basis to ease the bruise," Narcissa replied as she pulled the blankets over Ginny's body.

"I think you owe me an explanation, mate" Harry asked as he sat down beside Draco, who was looking less distressed than he was earlier on.

"Xavier Weasley is actually Ginevra Weasley. She's 100 female. She came here as a boy, as Xavier, in order to join the Eagles, because she admired our skills in quidditch," Draco explained slowly, praying that Harry would understand.

"She's a girl? All these while I've been thinking I was gay," Harry muttered, earning a half-hearted smirk from the blonde.

"Me too, until my mother and I discovered the truth in second year when I carried her to the infirmary," Draco said quietly.

"I'm…I'm so sorry, Harry. I…I…I didn't mean to lie to you," Ginny said as she attempted to sit up with all the strength she could manage.

"You're awake, darling," Narcissa said as she moved to caress Ginny's head.

"I'm sorry, Aunt Narcissa. Sorry for causing you so much trouble. Sorry for making you hide the truth from everyone," Ginny muttered.

"Don't be silly, child. You were always like a daughter to me, and don't flatter yourself deary, no one can make Narcissa Malfoy do anything she doesn't want to do," Narcissa smiled as she held the red head in her arms.

"Yeah, don't be silly, Xav…I mean Ginny, you'd always be my best mate," Harry nodded.

"I won't let anything bad happen to you again, I promise," Draco said as he took her hands and brought them to his lips.

* * *

"Hey, Missy Weasley, wanna drop the quidditch team and be on the swim team? We should enjoy you parading around in nothing but a bikini," yelled some crude guys as they passed the trio along the corridor.

"How did they know anything? I swear I'd kill those Cobras," Harry muttered through clenched teeth.

"Just forget it. We'll just keep our cool and protect Gin," Draco replied as he tightened his grip on Ginny's hand. Ginny on the other hand merely nodded. They entered the Pegasus dormitory only to find the whole house and team Eagle sitting in the common room, apparently waiting for them.

"Well?" Thanos was the first to speak, "Aren't you three going to explain anything?"

"I…I…I'm sorry," Ginny said with her head bow low before turning towards the staircase which led to their dorm rooms.

"That's it, Weasley? All those months of working and living together like a family and sorry is all you have to say?" Rajan said as he moved towards Ginny.

"Leave her alone," Draco said in a warning tone before stepping between them.

"No, Draco. I think I owe all of them an explanation," Ginny sighed before turning around to face the common room of people.

"I'm sorry for keeping this from all of you. My real name is Ginevra Weasley. I came to Durmstrang because I really wanted to be on team Eagle, to play quidditch alongside Harry and Draco. At least that was my very initial reason. Then I got to meet everyone of you. All of you who shared my best memories and moments with me, then I knew the secret must be kept locked up in an even deeper corner, because my new aim is to graduate with all of you," Ginny said with tears in her eyes.

Turning to the Eagles, she continued, "To see your happy faces when we win the inter-schools quidditch competition again and again, year after year."

Turning to the rest of the house, "To be there for every single one of you when you needed help, academically or emotionally or mentally and much much more."

"Most of all, to see your happy faces when you receive 'Os' in your final year examinations. I really don't want to miss any of those," Ginny said before turning around and made her way up to her dorm room. Tears flowing uncontrollably from her eyes.

* * *

"Ginny, we just want you to know that we'd want to graduate with you too. No matter what happens, you'd always be our best mate and our star chaser," the entire team Eagle spoke in unison, with perfect timing and all, earning a huge grin from Ginny who had just entered the Eagles' changing room.

"We'd better hurry up; match is starting in 3 minutes. Tai Ho would have our heads if we screwed today's finals up," Harry mumbled as he checked his watch.

"And they're off again. It's the Eagles against Gryffindors this year. Who would emerge the champs?" Thanos' voice boomed across the pitch. Fifteen minutes into the game, the Eagles were leading with a score of 80 to 20. Finally, Draco managed to catch the snitch again and the Eagles won another year of the Quidditch inter-schools match again.

"Tai Ho, can I have a word with you?" the headmaster said as he stepped into the Eagles' changing room.

* * *

"What does he want, Cap?" Vill asked as he saw Tai Ho enter the great hall.

"Just asking some random questions about Xav, nothing much," Tai Ho replied as he took his seat at the Eagles' table.

"I'm sorry if I got you into any trouble, Tai Ho," Ginny muttered as she kept her eyes on her empty plate.

"Don't be silly. They can't do anything to me, can they? I'll be graduating in a few months for that matter. They won't expel me at this moment, and I doubt they'd expel you either. Too much trouble and unnecessary publication to the school," Tai Ho said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, and there's something that I would like to say. Since I'd be leaving the team next year, I have the responsibility of electing a new captain, which is what I have done. I'm proud to announce that Xavier Weasley, or Ginny Weasley if you prefer to call her that would be the new captain of the Eagles. That would show that we treat all gender equal," Tai Ho said with a smirk before handing his little golden eagle sculpture, which was the symbol of team captain, to an utterly shocked beyond words Ginny.

* * *

That night, back in their room.

"Draco, I don't think I can do this. I can't risk the school's reputation much less the Eagles' reputation just to stay on the team and be team captain. Someone will be bound to announce to the world that the new captain and chaser of the all-boys team Eagle is a girl dressed as a boy," Ginny muttered

"But I really do wish to do all that. You know, be on the team and be captain of the team. It's just that I…I…," Ginny stopped in mid-sentence, attempting to find words to express herself.

"I understand. I understand everything perfectly. You don't have to say anything at all if you don't want to. Just do what you want, I'll just be here for you always," Draco said as he embraced her.

"Draco, can I…can I…can I bunk with you tonight?" Ginny finally said.

"Sure," Draco smirked.

With that, the little red head crawled her way into the blonde's bed. Turning around to face him as she felt him ease himself beside her. It was then did she realise the close proximity of them. Draco bent his head, attempting to kiss her, but he pulled back before he could touch her lips, causing Ginny to eye him inquisitively.

"I'd better not. I am not confident of controlling my raging hormones and I don't want to hurt you," Draco said as he held her close to him. Ginny nodded quietly and before long they were asleep.

* * *

"Headmaster, I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused the school. Thank you for giving me a chance to study here and to be on the quidditch team, but I fear the situation is getting out of hand. I should leave before the school and the team's reputation is at risk," Ginny said as she handed Lucius her leaving letter.

"No trouble at all, dear. All you did was brought more glory and honour to the school than anyone in history ever had. We're all proud of you. But if you're adamant on leaving, I have no rights to keep you back. You will do well in the wizarding world, with proper guidance. You may leave anytime you want, no hurries," Lucius said, and with that he watched the little red head step out of his office for the last time.

"Gin, you didn't have to do that you know. There's nothing wrong with a girl on the team, it just goes to show that we're fair to all gender," Harry pouted as he saw the red head emerge from the headmaster's office, then finally giving in to his emotions, Harry pulled Ginny into a bear hug.

"Weasley, great to have you on our team. We're going to miss you. Draco's going to be captain while you're away, but I promise we'd win the inter-schools champion again," Rajan said before shaking Ginny's hand.

"I enjoyed every minute and second to the fullest, here with all of you. I'll miss you all, but I promise I'll write," Ginny said as she made her way to the port key.

"Ginny! Wait!" Draco called out as he ran towards her. Then he whispered something in her ear, waited for her to nod in response and finally wrapped his arms around her for the final time. The school watched as they're only ever female student disappeared through the port key.

End of Chapter

Took me long enough. I noe you're mad at me. So here I am groveling at the feet of all my readers. I had to wait for the final book of Hanakimi to be published before I can end this story Hanakimi way. Fear not, I will not leave it at this point. I promised fluff and a prologue in chapter 19 and 20 respectively and I will not break that promise. This chapter may seem a little rush cos I'm trying to squeeze at least 100 pages worth of story into a tiny 7 page chapter. But I guess it explains most stuff that needs be explained. Do let me know if you're a little unclear here or there. Working on Chapter 19 and 20 and a new story about Ron and Hermione with a little bit of meddling Harry. I pray to Almighty up high that all of you continue supporting my stories.

tgimd


	19. Loving you, secretly

Loving You Secretly Chapter 

19: Loving you, secretly

"Ginny dear, you've got an owl post." Molly Weasley called out as she removed the post attached to the brown owl's leg.

"Coming mom," replied a fiery red head as she pitter-pattered her way down the long flight of stairs from her room to the kitchen.

"Here you go deary." Molly smiled at her daughter as she handed her a letter with scrawny and messy writings on the envelope.

"Thanks mom, you're the best." Ginny grinned as she turned to run up the stairs and back to her room with her red fiery long hair trailing right after her.

(break)

"Oh, it's Harry's regular owl mail reports." Ginny mumbled to herself as she surveyed the envelope before reading the contents.

_Dear Ginny,_

_How have you been? It's me again. Draco and I have been called up for Auror try-outs and boy was it one hell of a try-out. They nearly murdered me. Of course Prince Malfoy got through mostly everything safe and sound. Nevertheless, we both made it through, aren't you proud of us?_

_So how was the interview at the ministry? I'd bet they'd take you in straight away. Looks like we'll see each other pretty soon considering we'd be colleagues. _

_I just came back from Timbuktu and I must say, Timbuktu-an wizards are very very different from English wizards. They wear cool masks and pound medicinal herbs in bowls with strange engravings but the stranger thing is that, each bottle of medicinal herb they make can cure practically everything. I think they may be the answer to all illnesses in the world. Man, I regret not paying attention during herbology and potions classes. _

_By the way, I just found myself a special someone. I got to know her on the Timbuktu trip and she's simply amazing. She's also a genius in herbology and potions and she played my herbs and potions guide throughout the trip. Really hope to let you meet Julia soon._

_Really hope to hear from you soon. Tell me how things went okay and keep it long, at least 2 to 3 parchments of paper. Do not leave spaces and do not leave out any details. Till then tata._

_P.S. Draco mentioned something about keeping the promise he made to you, I have absolutely no idea what I was, but all the best (smile). Bye!_

"The promise? He's going to fulfill it? I wonder when." Ginny grinned to herself as she folded the letter neatly and slotted it back into the envelope. Just as she was about to put the letter in the flowery box she had made to keep her letters, she heard a muffled Crack sound from the other side of her room door

"Apparation? Who could it be?" Ginny thought as she moved to open the door, only to be dumbfounded by the sight before her.

"It can't be…" Ginny whispered aloud.

"Didn't I say that, the next time we meet, it's my turn to go look for you?" said a familiar voice.

"DRACO!" Ginny squealed as she pranced forward to lock the now tall and well-built Draco in a tight hug.

-------------------------------------------The End-----------------------------------------------------

Hi to all my readers,

Sorry I took sooo long. I lost my entire thumb drive for Loving you Secretly and I couldn't continue until I found it, luckily for me, some kind soul decided to return it.

I know I promised smut but in the end I think I'd prefer to follow closely to the actual story of Loving you Secretly manga cos I thought it ended quite romantically. So I guess there won't be a chapter 20 either cos its always nicer to leave things up to the readers' imagination. A sweet ending is what I like (grins).

Remember in the last chapter when Draco whispered something to Ginny, well he actually whispered that the next time he'll go find her cos the first time they met, it was cos Ginny went to Durmstrang to find him.

Thank for your patience and for your support all this while. I'll try to start a new story real soon. It'll probably be D/G or Ron/Hermione depending on which jap manga I decide to base my story on. Do continue supporting me k. I know some of you are not R/H fans but do try reading my new fic if I ever do post one k J

Till then cya.


End file.
